Back to the Regular Future
by ArtsyRegularChick
Summary: Rosealine gets sent to the future of Regular Show! 10 years in the future, she meets rockstar Mordecai and Rigby! What will happen?
1. I dream of a Regular Future

A typical Sunday night, not looking forward to a long week of work and college classes. Roseline, a 22 year old college art major, lay in her bed scrolling through her recorded episodes of Regular Show using her DVR. As she found the episode she wanted to watch, she clicked the OK button on her remote to start the episode. The episode was titled "Mordecai and the Rigby's". As the episode started out with the blue jay and the raccoon friend at the Coffee Shop, talking about a fake band and how Rigby had ordered t-shirts. "This show always puts my mind at ease….." it was 1:00am for Roseline, and she had class early the next day, but for some reason she just had a hard time falling asleep.

As she continued to watch the episode, her eyes started to droop and she felt groggy. The sand man had finally started to sprinkle her with his sleeping dust. As she was just about to fall into a deep slumber, the volume on the television became instantly louder than normal and she sprang up in her bed. Mordecai was playing on his guitar and singing at the open mic night. As he was strumming on his guitar, it all started to change how she remembered the episode going. Mordecai didn't even notice the cords being unplugged, he just kept jamming and slowly turned into his 33year old self from the future. The stage turned into a real rock concert stage, and what happened next was hard to tell it was real.

The music started turning into musical notes and sheet music that formed an arm to reach out of the tv and started to engulf Roseline in the rocking sound. She tried to squirm free, and even biting at the music but it wrapped around her mouth and started pulling her into the television, towards the 2D character playing so rockingly loud on the guitar. Her eyes widened as everything she saw flashed into a bright eye blinding light and then she was gone, sucked into the television. No trace of her left in the bedroom except her bedroom belongings.


	2. Not in Kansas anymore

"Thank you all! You've been a beautiful audience! Stay cool and remember to PARTY TONIGHT!" Mordecai stepped back to let the curtain fall as the stage grew dark. "That was amazing! Another bloody good night, eh Mords?" Rigby, the brown raccoon said as he flipped his shades up onto the top of his head. Mordecai almost seemed to not be paying attention but when his friend nudged him, he snapped out of his daze. "Oh? Wha…oh yeah…it was wasn't it…." He let out a sigh from his response as they reached their dressing room doors. "Well, I'm going to go freshin' up! Going to go out with the ladies tonight to party for the beginning of our world wide tour! You gonna come out too?" "I'm actually going to turn in early…gotta keep well rested ya know? I'll see you in the mornin, dude. Have a good nite"Mordecai didn't really make eye contact as he unlocked his door and went in."Oh, ok man, well good nite." The blue jay sighed as he locked the door behind him, and leaned up against the back of it. He slid his shades off of his face and looked at the mirror at the vanity stand a few feet away. "What a life I live….yet I feel something missing….." he shrugged and started to strip from his get up close. Throwing them atop his sofa in the room and heading to his personal shower.

A bright light formed on the empty street and a portal opened letting out a figure slamming into the concrete. "Ough…ouch….wh…wh…here am I?" Roseline rubbed her head and started to stand up. She looked around after she was able to focus. "Must've fallen asleep too close to the tv, everything looks so close and like I can touch it…." She reached out to a mailbox that was near her and touched it. Feeling the cold metal under her finger she jumped back. "Never eating chocolate before bed, 2D objects in dreams feel so real…." She brushed it off and looked around her more. She realized she was outside of a giant concert hall, with a bright light up billboard. She squinted and read the words on the sign, "Tonight only! LIVE MORDECAI AND THE RIGBYS!" "And this is what I get for watching Regular show to go to sleep to…oh well! Might as well make the most of this dream while it lasts.." she sighed and started to sneak around and explore.

She made her way to the alley next to the concert hall and walked down a bit to where it was really dark. She looked up and saw a fire escape on the building, leading up to some air vents. A smirk came across her face as she started to climb. Feeling so adventurous, she made her way to the roof and picked an air vent to go into. She had to army crawl to go through the vent. As she crawled, she felt the cold metal against her knees and hands. "This is just too real of a dream….but it's not gonna stop me from enjoying this dream…" she kept going through the vent system. She could hear talking from a lot of people below her. She kept crawling through the vents until she felt part of the frame give way underneath her. Trying to back up and save herself from falling only made it worse. She fell with a thud through the vent and landed in a room.

As dust from the vent crash cleared, Roseline started to get to her knees, very groggy like. "Oh…..that hurt….." she looked and saw she had cut her knee pretty bad and her left arm, but wasn't broken. She got to her feet, holding her arm to her chest as she noticed her surroundings. "…Noo…..way…" she looked at the wall and the pictures, and the furniture and realized she was in a dressing room. Not just any dressing room, Mordecai and the Rigby's dressing room, well one of them anyways. She started to smile like a fangirl would and looked at the pictures up close. She ran a finger across a few of them, feeling the slickness of the glass. She looked and saw guitars put up as decoration on the walls, some propped up on stands. She turned some more and saw a very soft plush looking couch with what appeared to be a jacket and leather pants thrown upon it, as if someone had just changed out of them.

She walked up to the clothes and studied them more on hand. She lifted the jacket up and knew it belonged to one of the band members, but then she noticed the pants. They were so long in the legs and there was a blue feather stuck to the back as if accidently plucked."oh…my…gosh…I'm in Mordecai's dressing room….! And …and these are his pants….HIS PANTS!" she exclaimed and almost started jumping up and down. She didn't even notice the water in the bathroom being turned off and the door opening until she jumped backwards into something, or someone. She froze, ice cold in her excitement and reached a hand back to feel what it was. She felt wetness but softness at the same time, and a soft plush towel. "Oh crap…" she said mentally to herself. "Excuse me…love, but may I help you?" said a stern voice.


	3. I'm A Cartoon!

She turned completely around and gazed with scared eyes, and a pale feeling to her face. There stood Mordecai, 33 year old Mordecai, in nothing but a black towel wrapped around his lower half. "You…you…you're…" she stuttered out as she dropped his pants that she still had clinging in her fists. "Yes, yes I'm Mordecai, but who the blazes are you….?!" He let out glaring at Roseline, gripping the side of his towel. "Another crazy fangirl trying to break into my dressin room, eh?" Roseline swallowed hard and shook her head. "I'm…I'm sorry…." Was all she could let out before she gripped her arm in pain. The cut stung pretty bad and so did her knee. Mordecai rolled his eyes and then noticed the blood starting to form on the wounds of the girl. "Here….let me atleast help you with that…."

Taking her by the hand, he lead her to his sofa and had her sit down. He walked to his restroom and put on a black robe with a large "M" stitched into the upper right hand side. Mordecai reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out bandadges and ointment to help heal her wounds. Once he had what he seemed to head over to find, he headed back into her direction and sat down next to her. "Are all hawaiin birds as crazy as you?" Roseline's eyes widened a bit and her expression showed a confused look. "Excuse me?...hawaii bird? What do you mean" Mordecai started to put ointment on the bandages and wrap her wounds, "Well, isn't that what you are? A Hawaii Amakihi? I could be mistaken but, eh, I've seen lots of bloody crazy fan girls these days….all start looking the same to me…" He tied the bandage and not a moment faster.

Roseline stood to her feet quick and ran to his vanity mirror. When she reached the mirror, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her body was no longer that of a 22 year old female human being. It was now of a 2D green Hawaii Amakihi female. Her long blonde hair wasn't to be found but instead was taken place was lime green and dark green feathers. She reached up and touched her face, feeling the feathery texture. "….This has to be a dream….this just has too…." Mordecai had gotten up from the sofa and walked to his mini fridge on the other side of the room. "A dream? Well I've heard that before….lots of girls dream of being in a famous stars dressing room after he had just gotten out of the shower. " Roseline just scoffed and turned on her new bird heels. "No! That's not what I meant…." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I'm meaning this dream is so realistic, I feel the coldness and hotness of things and it's just ….crazy….I mean…really…what the H?"

The blue jay gave her a weird look, "I believe that falling from that vent made you a bit bonkers, pet. You seem like you're off your rocker." He pulled out two cans of soda and closed the fridge, walking over to the green bird and handing her one. "Why don't you sit down and rest for a bit….uh…I mean, until you get your memory back and feel a bit better bout things."


	4. The Start of Something New

Roseline tried not to argue and took the offer to sit with her favorite character of the Regular Show, even if he was from the future. Mordecai offered her a drink and she accepted with a half smile. The blue ja rested his right wing on the back of the sofa an turned to face the green bird. "I forgot my manners, just really stressed and wasn't expecting a girl to fall through my ceiling, but what's your name?" Roseline gulped and fiddled with the tab on the can, I'm Roseline, the crazy Hawaii bird…." She blushed but not enough to see under her green feathers. "Oh,…yeah….sorry about that. Roseline, hm? That's different. Never head that name before. I like it! It's unique and cool/" Roseline smiled softly.

The two sat and enjoyed their drinks, barely exchanging words for quite a bit, until Mordecai looked at the time. "Ah man, it's bloody late…almost 2am. Gotta get ready for the tour in the morning." Roseline realized that he was going to kick her out soon, and she had no place to go or stay. "Should I call you a cab?" Roseline shook her head and sighed. "Well I can't just have you walking around town with an injury. Where do you live?" Roseline looked up a bit at the blue jay and opened her beak, " I don't have a home, or place to stay." Mordecai's eyes seemed to soften. "Where did you say you were from?" Roseline mentally kicked herself. _"He'll really think you're off your rocker if you tell him where you really are from. Come up with something!" _

Roseline shook her head to come back to reality," I'm from Hanaloo-loo. My family of Hawaii birds and I were caught in a hurricane, and I was blown here, and have no way home." Mordecai's wing patted her shoulder, "Dude, I'm sorry to hear that. Didn't mean to open up that can of worms." "It's alright….hey…why do you keep changing from a British accent to your normal talking way?" "It's a habit now, mainly just cuz Rigby said it would get the ladies more attracted to us." "Ha….I like your normal voice better, it's not fake and it's very nice…" she blushed and so did Mordecai. He coughed, fakingly, and moved his arm back to his back side of the couch. Roseline sighed and stood up and started to walk to the door. "Woooooowhooo….where do you think you're going?" "I don't want to trouble you anymore, especially now that you need sleep. I'll go find somewhere to sleep." "Dude, I'm not letting you just go out in a city that's strange to you alone, where you could get mugged or raped." The blue jay thought for a moment, then stood up himself. "Come with me…" He gently grabbed her hand and lead her to a door in his dressing room.

He turned the knob and opened the door. As they stepped into the dark room, Roseline seemed to grip his hand tighter. Mordecai let out a groan but gently squeezed it back, assuring her that he had things taken care of. Flipping a switch on the wall, lit up the room. There were more posters and guitars, and a large bed of black silk sheets, and a large M stitched into each pillow, and one larger one on the main blanket. "You'll sleep here, atleast until we figure something and talk with my manager and Rigby tomorrow." "Oh no no no. I can't take your bed, Mordecai, I've been a pain the rump already. " "Well I'm not about to let a girl be uncomfortable or go out with no place to go. No buts, I'll take the couch." Rose smiled softly, tilting her head down and then lept at Mordecai, hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you…" He stiffened a bit but then patted her back a bit. "Oh…sorry…hehehe…""Hmhm, no problem. Get some rest. I'll get ya up in the morning."


	5. This is Real

Roseline walked further into the room as Mordecai left and headed to the couch, shutting the door behind him. She sighed and flopped upon the bed, starring at the ceiling. So many thoughts started to run through and cloud up her mind. "What will happen in the morning? Can I really be in the Regular Show world? Will I ever be able to go home? What about my friends and family?" As she rolled the thoughts through her head more and more, she fell into a deep sleep, flopped over on the edge of the bed.

Morning came very quick as Roseline peeked through her cracked open eyelids. She looked around, wondering if last night was all a dream but saw the same surroundings as before. She sat up in the bed and stretched a bit, rubbing her eyes. She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to fix herself. As she was walking to the restroom, she saw a note stuck to the back of the bedroom door and a bag hanging from the knob. She looked at the note and read it aloud to herself.

"Morning Roseline,

I had to get up and start getting things prepared for the trip and schedule a meeting with the guys to talk about what we could do to help you out. I'll be back soon, but in the mean time, help yourself to the shower and munchies in the fridge. I got you a new change of clothes, not knowing what size you were but took a wild guess. Hope it all works and see you soon.

-Mordecai"

Roseline smiled happily and almost squealed when she opened the bag to find a new pair of blue jeans and a "Mordecai and the Rigby's" tshirt. She went to the restroom, clothes in tow, and hoped in the shower. On the counter was another note with two bottles of shampoo and conditioner. "P.S, grabbed this as well, didn't think you'd wanna smell like a dude with my cleaning lotions." The bottles labeled with the brand "Smexy" and the scent was of coconuts and strawberrys. She loved the smell and then laughed to herself, "I bet he picked that scent out because of the whole Hawaii thing…." She rolled her eyes and continued on with the task of taking a shower. She turned the water on to a warm/hot level and into the shower, she shivered slightly with the new feeling of feathers becoming wet upon her. She quickly became amune to the feeling and continued to wash herself. She placed some of the shampoo and conditioner on her head and rubbed it in.


	6. Welcome to the Crew

As she finished her shower, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a big fluffy black towel, like the one mordecai had on last night, and wrapped it around herself. As she made her way to the counter by the sink, she heard the door open and voices to the front room of Mordecai's dressing room. She put her ear to the door and listened. "Dude, what the bloody H did you do last night?" "Stop talking like that, dude, we're not infront of the crowd. Besides, your british accent sucks…""STOP TALKING!" "Hmhm….anyways…I didn't party last night, that's what I wanted you and Benson to come in for." Roseline gulped, "Oh no…they're gonna kick me out big time when they see that I broke his ceiling…." She continued to listen and heard a familiar voice enter the room. "Alright Mordecai, what's so important that…HOLY CRAP! WHAT DID YOU BLOCK HEADS DO TO THE CEILING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'LL COST?! " "Dude, relax, I was going to talk to you about that and had an idea but have to run it by you first." "Fine…lets hear it…" Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck and started to explain,"Well, I was getting ready to turn in for the night after Rigby invited me out for the night, and just as I got out of the shower, …..well…" Mordecai stuttered. Benson folded his arms and tapped his foot,"Well what?! We are on a tight schedule and don't have time to screw around! Now TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT YOUR PLAN IS TO FIX THIS OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Roseline finished changing and made sure she looked presentable. She stayed in the bathroom until she heard someone coming to the door to jiggle the knob. "Hey,…uh Roseline, ya in there? If you're done could you come out here?" "Uh…yeah yeah, no problem give me just a second." Roseline gulped and took a deep breath. _"Alright…you can do this….alright rose, let's go…"_ she opened the door and stepped out. First coming face to face with Mordecai who seemed to have a worried, yet embarrassed look on his face. He then looked down at Roseline's figure and back up again, almost lost in a daze. "Thanks for the clothes, how do I look?" Mordecai was about to say something with a half smile but Benson butted in. "So this is the little trouble maker who made a hole in my ceiling?" Benson said as he walked toward Roseline with clipboard in hand. Rose bit her lower beak and hands fiddling with one another, "Yes sir, I'm deeply sorry, I'll do whatever I can to fix it and make it up to you." "Save it….Just how old are you….?" "I'm 22, sir." "Hmm…I've got just the perfect task for you, a way you can pay off the cost of the damages." Mordecai got ready to open his beak and say his plan he had before but Benson beat him to the punch. "Miss Roseline, welcome to the Mordecai and Rigby tour. From now on, you are going to be a secretary to the band members and help out with any errands or chores needed to be done on the tour until you pay off the damages to this dressing room." Roseline and Mordecai exchanged looks. Rigby jumped up on the sofa and butted in. "Woooo, wait we're just gonna take a random fangirl off the streets to join our tour? Are you flippin nuts! What the H man!?" "Dude, you need to chill. She's not crazy like the other girls, and Benson's our manager. What he says goes, just shut up and deal with it." Rigby formed his hand into a duck head and mimicked Mordecai.

Roseline was just in shock, not really knowing how to respond to this. "Think you can handle it? It's not gonna be easy or fun, but it's either that or we call the cops for breaking and entering." Roseline stood there for a moment and then nodded,"Hmhmhm…I will do the best I can." "You better, or you're fired! Now lets get on the road!" Benson stammered as he pushed his shades onto his face and stormed out of the dressing room. Mordecai smiled softly, glad that Benson didn't just arrest the girl and giving her a chance. "Well come on dude, we gotta get on the tour bus and head out ASAP!" Rigby ran out of the room to make sure he had all this things together and was loaded and ready for the tour.

Mordecai turned his attention back to Roseline, rubbing the back of his neck he sheepishly looked at Roseline. "So…yeah….sorry bout Benson and Rigs, they can be total jerks. You'll get use to 'em." Roseline just smiled, the thought of actually getting to work with/for Mordecai and the Rigbys and travel the world with them just to pay back for a hole in the ceiling, AMAZING! "I'm sure I can manage," she grabbed her clothes and things that she had on the previous day and put them together. As Mordecai grabbed two suitcases that he had of his belongings, Roseline realized something. "Uhm, I don't really have anything or any belongings to take on the road." Mordecai rubbed his chin by his goatee and thought for a moment. "Hm-hm, We'll just have to get you some things on the road. Shouldn't be a problem, we'll just make it be a form of payment for helping out on the tour. My treat." Roseline smiled happily and nodded in agreement. "Well, uh….lets get going." The two heading out, suitcases in tow ready to travel the globe.


	7. The Tour Begins

The sun was shinning, just barely reaching the highest point in the sky. A calm warm breeze blew through the trees. A large black and gold designed tour bus was parked out in the parking lot of the concert hall. The side had in large letters of blue and brown, "Mordecai and the Rigby's". "Holy CRAP! It's huge!" Roseline let out as she looked the tour bus up and down, bumper to bumper. Rigby snickered and mustered a, "that's what she said. OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" "Hmph, such a pervert…." "Alright everyone get loaded up, we've got a lot of miles to cover and a lot of announcements to go over!" Benson yelled from the front of the bus, rummaging through his clipboard. Skips was standing around the side, loading suitcases onto the underside of the bus. Muscle Man and Highfive Ghost had just walked out of the concert hall, coffee and doughnuts in hand, almost over loaded. "Woooooo! Alright LETs get this show on the ROAD!" Muscle Man exclaimed as the two went into the bus, ready to leave. Roseline smiled happily, head held up high, and started walking to the door to get onto the bus, when she was stopped. "Woah woah missy, no groupies!" A sticky glazed covered hand was slammed at her beak. "Muscle Man, let her on, I'll explain before we leave," Benson patted Roseline on the back," Go ahead and get seated inside." Roseline gulped and headed in. Hearing the bands music playing on the inside speakers made her even more excited, and slightly nervous.

Roseline sat down on a stool that was connected to an inside bar, and happily spun on it until she saw a few bluew feathers just barely peaking up over the window ledge. "Is that everyone? Good, hurry up and get on the bus or you're FIRED!" A little brown furry creature ran in and jumped into one of the near by vibrating seats. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were leaning against the opposite side of the bar Rose was sitting at. Skips was in the drivers seat, and along came benson holding the clipboard just under his nose. Roseline sat up, alert and ready to pay attention to Benson's every move, waiting to hear what she was really in for. Out of no where a hand had grabbed the side of her stool and gave her a slight spin, almost knocking her off. "Woah!" she about toppled to the floor when a pair of blue wings caughter her. "Rigby! You idiot! Cut it out!" Mordecai let out snapping his beak at the little raccoon. "Geez chill out man, its just harmless fun for the newbie, relax!" "Hm-hm…" Mordecai scoffed at Rigby then turned his attention to Roseline," Are you alright?" He helped her onto her stool again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks…" she tried hiding her blush under her feathers. "Mind if I sit on the one next to ya?" "Not at all!" she cheaped with a smile, blushing harder. As soon as Mordecai sat down next to her, the doors shut and the motor started.

"Alright, good morning everyone! It's day one of the world wide tour! Hope everyone got sleep and packed everything," Benson continued. As he continued a loud vibrating noise took over his voice, coming from Rigby's chair that he seemed to turn up the power of the vibration on purpose. Roseline scowled and hoped from her stool, walked over to Rigby's chair and unplugged it, along with snatching the remote from him. "Hey! What the H do you think you're doing!?" "Hm-hm…I can't hear Benson over your lazy immature attitude…" "OOOOOOOOOH!" Mordecai, Muscle Man, and High Five let out and snickered. "You bitch!" Roseline shrugged and went back to her seat. "Nice one!" Mordecai softly slapped her back and snickered still. Roseline smiled and laughed herself. "Thank you for that, Ro…Roseline was it? Oh yeah, speaking of Roseline…" Benson flipped pages and found what he was looking for. "everyone, this is Roseline, she is going to be joining us as a secretary and helping hand to help out the band members with things. Say hello and don't treat her like trash!" "Alright! My own personal maid!" Rigby exclaimed rubbing his little paws together with a glare and an evil smirked directed right at Roseline. "No Rigby, she isn't a maid, she's a secretary. This is how she is going to help pay for the hole in Mordo's dressing room from last night." "Hmph…we'll see about that…" Rigby snickered.


	8. Guitar Hero and Sex on the Beach

The bus was heading down the road pulling onto the interstate. The band members were all over the place doing their own thing to pass the time until they reached their destination. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were chilling out at the bar making drinks and eating loads of snack foods. "You know who else likes Sex On The Beach? MY MOM!" Muscle Man let out as he down that said drink. Skips was in the drivers seat driving the bus, very focused upon driving not paying attention to the group behind him. Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in the vibrating chairs playing a Guitar Hero game on a very large tv, the song was "Party Tonight", of course. "Dude, you even miss the notes pushing buttons let alone playing on a real guitar…" Mordecai let out as he slammed the wammy bar on his guitar controller. "STOP TALKING!"

"Alright, so her is your own personal clipboard and band pen. You will be keeping track of things that I can't cover with how busy I get. You'll make sure the guys all have things they need before going on, making sure their mics are on, guitars and other instruments are working and aren't damaged, making sure all are present for practices, etc. Think you can handle that?" Roseline looked at Benson and nodded with a serious smile. "It doesn't seem so hard, I wont let you down, Benson sir." Benson laughed softly as she sat across from Roseline at a little booth by the bar. "You don't have to be so formal, Roseline. Just call me Benson like everyone else. Remember though, if you fail at your job not only will you have to pay for the hole in the ceiling out of pocket, or go to jail if you can't, you'll be fired ontop of that. Got it?" "Got it!" Roseline smiled and nodded. "Good, well, you can relax for now. We aren't performing today, just making it to the town and hotel. The first thing you'll need to do when we get there is make sure the rooms are taken care of and we'll go from there." Benson smiled and went up to the front of the bus to sit in the passanger seat next to Skips.

Roseline gulped and looked at her clipboard. So many notes and reminders were printed out on about 5 pieces of paper with certain parts high lighted. _"You can do this, Roseline, I mean, it's just like a huge check list….no worries…." _"Hey bro! You want somethin' to drink? Fives and I can whip ya something up!" Roseline looked over her shoulder at Muscle Man leaning over the bar. She didn't drink much but thought it would be nice to get to know the band members more and bond with them, starting with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. "Sure, what can ya make?" "What can we make?! Pfft what kind of question is that? We can make ANYTHING!" Muscle Man folded his arms and gave a proud face to Roseline. "Oh really? " she smirked and moved to sit back on the stool she was on earlier. Placing her hand upon her chin she thought of a drink idea. "How about we make it a challenge then hm? See if you can make me a … cowboy." The first word was cut off by the loudness of the other two playing on Guitar Hero. "I can make that!" Muscle Man apparently being able to hear it grabbed bottles of alcohol and High Five started mixing. In about 3 seconds flat there was a drink sitting in front of Roseline. She studied the colorful glass and smiled, holding it up to her lips she took a gulp and licked her lips. Giving the guys a thumbs up, Muscle Man and High Five jumped and high fived one another. "WOOOT! Told you we could make ANYTHING!" Roseline giggled and continued to drink her mixed drink.

"Hey, that looks pretty good, mind if I taste it?" came that voice again from next to Roseline. "Oh! Hey Mordecai, su…sure!" she handed the glass to Mordecai and he studied it a bit then gulped the last little bit down. "That's pretty good! What's it called?" Roseline told Mordecai the drinks name and he kinda gave a have gawked look, confused by the drinks name but shrugged. Turning to Muscle Man at the bar he requested a "Naked Cowboy" Muscle Man started to snicker, "Not sure we have that, Mordo, but I'm sure if you ask Benson nicely to wear a cowboy hat he could be your naked cowboy…" Roseline couldn't help but bust out laughing and pat Mordecai on the back. "It's called a "Wasted Cowboy" not "naked"" Roseline smiled softly at Mordecai who was blushing with embarassement. "He-he, my bad, how bout that and make it two M.M"

Roseline continued to drink down another few drinks with Mordecai at the bar, Rigby soon joining. The sun had gone down and the bus was pulling into a large expensive looking hotel parking lot and slowed down. The three at the bar were giggling a bit, just tipsy, not drunk, and realized the bus had stopped. "Alright everyone, stay here until we get everything settled and come back with room keys." Roseline saw Benson motioning for her to come with and she shook her head to regain control of herself. She reached for her clip board and headed out of the tour bus with Benson to the front counter of the hotel. As she and Benson got the keys to the rooms, Roseline looked at the clock behind the counter, reading only 8:00pm she knew that being with this group of characters meant the night wasn't over yet. First night of the tour wasn't even close to being done, cuz the rule of the band was to party tonight!


	9. New Threads and Kareoke

Roseline gave the name of the band to the clerk behind the counter and received 4 room keys. She thanked the clerk and walked back outside with Benson. "See that wasn't so bad now was it? I think you can manage this way better than our last secretary." Roseline smiled but then questioned Benson. "What was wrong with your last one?" "She went completely NUTS over Mordecai and would keep stalking him and creeping on him, spreading rumors that she was dating him and got the poperotzy all looped up on the band no privacy. It was just one big sloppy mess. But I see ya acting different and you don't seem crazy, so far." Roseline could just imagine a crazy fangirl becoming a secretary for the band and then trying to stalk Mordecai, oh wait…she was a fangirl. "God don't let me get that bad…" she said to herself.

The two arrived at the bus entrance and Benson allowed her to go in first to give her being a secretary a shot. Standing in the main entrance from when benson gave his speech earlier, she cleared her throat. "Alright guys! Attention please!" All the band members turned to look at her with full attention, excluding Rigby. "It's 8:00pm and since we aren't scheduled a concert tonight, Benson has informed me that we are all going to go to a karaoke bar and celebrate full on party style the big start of the tour! Before we go anywhere, here are the room keys." She grabbed one key and called out "Benson and Skips, you guys the first sweet room number 700, Muscle Man and High Five you guys have room number 702, " she handed the pairs their keys as they headed into the hotel with their luggage. "Mordecai and Rigby, you have room number 70-…" "Would you shut up and give me the damn key…" rigby snatched a key from her hand and ran into the hotel. "Rude little rodent…." Roseline growled. "Don't let him get to ya, he's a jerk and doesn't realize it. So uh..do you have another one of those room keys for me then?" Mordecai asked throwing a backpack over his shoulder of some of his things. "Oh! Yeah, here you are Mordecai, Room 704. " She smiled handing him the key and he smiled back. Her knees started shaking a bit but she stood straight and calm. "What about you? Benson not making you sleep on the bus is he?" Roseline didn't even think of that, She looked at the keys in her hands and saw one for Room 706. "Nope, no bus for me! I get a room …right…across from you and Rigby." Roseline blushed softly and grabbed her things. "Sweet! Well lets head up, we can share the elevator" Roseline giggled and exited the bus with Mordecai.

As the two headed into the elevator to go to the 7th floor of the hotel, Roseline realized something. "So if we're all going out tonight, I don't really have anything to wear out to "party" in.." "No sweat! It's only a little after 8, we could call a taxi and go get ya something at the mall if you'd like, like I said, my treat." Roseline smiled happily and nodded, not lunging a hug at Mordecai like she did earlier. "Thank you Mordecai. That would be awesome!" Mordecai smiled a bit more than he had earlier. Roseline didn't feel so nervous around him as she first did, feeling a friendship forming finally.

The two reached the 7th floor and walked down the hall to the room numbers they were assigned. "So hey! I'll throw my stuff in here and we can head out and be back in time to go with the group to the bar, sound good?" Roseline let that thought go through her mind again, "Shopping with Mordecai from Regular Show?! OMG! I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Wait…stop thinking like that….you'll turn into what Benson once had as a secretary." She looked at Mordecai from across at her room door and nodded, "Sounds like a plan!" "Ooooooooooooooh! Gonna go shoppin, to get some new threads, gonna get some awesome digs to hang out with some sweet-ass friends." Roseline giggled at Mordecai's little tune and entered her room.

The door shut behind her and she flipped on the switch. The room lit up so bright with a huge queen bed with black blankets and silk sheets, a balcony, a large screen tv, and a jocose bathtub in the bathroom. The carpet reminded her of the old shaggy carpet back in ScoobyDoo ages. It was black and soft to her feet as she kicked off her flip-flops. She gripped her two bird twos upon the carpet and giggled as it tickled her feet. A knock came to her door and she jumped. As she opened it, she smiled softly at her new friend Mordecai as he was dancing to his little tune he came up with earlier. "WOOOOOO! SHOPPIN' YEAH!" The two birds headed out to get some new threads before the night of partying.


	10. Two Birds, One Mall

Heading outside the hotel, there were street lights, neon signs of other businesses and so many cars. Roseline smiled as she and Mordecai flagged down a taxi just outside the hotel. The yellow car pulled up a few feet infront of them and stopped. Mordecai reached for the handle and opened the back seat door for Roseline, motioning for her to enter first. "Such a gentleman!" she giggled and jokingly curtsied infront of him as she entered. "Pfft, so formal now aren't we?" The two birds sat in the back seat of the taxi and buckled up, closing the door behind them. "Can you take us to the Super Mall please?" mordecai asked handing the driver a $20 dollar bill. "Not a problem, sir" The car started up and pulled out onto the street. "Got anything in mind of what to wear? Style wise?" Mordecai asked as he let his head fall back on seat. "Hm, not sure. I'm not really a picky girl. Maybe I'll let you be the judge." She smiled and nudged him. "What if I pick you out something that makes you look like a hooker?" The two started laughing, and continued with small talk to pass the drive to the mall.

The taxi cab came to a hault outside a very, and I mean very, large building. Roseline waited for Mordecai to get out, and as she stepped out of the car, him closing the door behind her, her eyes went bug-eyed and wider than ever. "WOW! That's why you call it a Super Mall!" Mordecai snickered softly and patted her back to knock her back into reality. "Come on! We gotta get some new threads to go party! We only have an hour!" The two rushed into the mall and scanned out stores that would catch their attention for some new duds. "Lets try that one!" Mordecai pointed directly to a store with large neon letters that said "Spencer's". Without getting a word out, Mordecai grabbed Roseline's arm and dragged her through the crowd to the store. As they entered, a dinging noise sounded letting the associates know that a customer had entered. "Hello there! Welcome to Spencer's, my name is…..OH MY GOSH! IT'S MORDECAI FROM MORDECAI AND THE RIGBY'S!" let out a female associate as she dashed up close to the blue-jay. Mordecai seemed to roll his eyes at the attention and cleared his throat. "Hmhm…yeah hey how ya doin? Uhm me and my lady friend here are going out with the band and we need some new clothes to go partying in. Can you set us up some outfits and two dressing rooms?" "Oh yes sir, Mister Mordecai sir! Right away! APRIL GET THE PARTY THREADS OUT FOR MORDECAI AND HIS LADY FRIEND! TWO BIGGEST DRESSING ROOMS WE HAVE! ASAP!" The girl ran off to help gather clothes as Mordecai let his hand raise to his face and slowly slide off. "Don't really like all this attention do ya?" "It gets sooooooooo old after so many concerts….it's like they're all brain washed…." He shrugged softly and walked towards the dressing rooms, with Roseline in tow.

"Mister Mordecai you'll be in this room to the right, and ma'am you'll be in the one on the left!" a girl with a name tag with April printed on it said. "We have an assortment of clothes for you both in the room on a rack. Please let us know if you both need anything!" The two birds entered their rooms and locked the doors behind them. Roseline looked at all the clothes that were hanging upon the clothing rack. A few of them caughter her attention, others seemed way out of her style range. Either they were too glittery, too showy, or just straight up slutty.

Mordecai shifted through the rack of clothes in his room and seemed to narrow it down to just two outfits. "Hm-hm, don't wanna be an attention hog like Rigby, gotta keep it numbed down." He pulled on a pair of dark almost black jeans, almost sorta like black combat/hiking boots, the jeans covering over the upper area of the boot, a white undershirt, and a black/blue/white plaid button up dress shirt that he left unbuttoned. He looked himself up and down in the body length mirror and stroked his goatee a bit. "That's right, who da' man? Wooooooooooooooooooh!" He let out as he was posing like a goofball in front of the mirror. "I think I'm good on mine, Roseline you done in there?" Mordecai yelled from his dressing room. "Yeah, I think I found something I really liked," Roseline replied from her dressing room.

Mordecai emerged from his dressing room wearing his outfit and pulling out his credit card to pay the clerk, when he noticed Roseline came out in the same clothes she wore in. "What the H man? I thought you found something?" Roseline giggled with a few things in her arms from the room. "I did, but I'm gonna wear them when we get back to the hotel." "Oooooooooooh, hm-hm. Surprises are always fun." They exchanged smiles and paid for their new clothes. " You do look really nice Mordecai. Not so much of a rockstar get up, more casual and smooth looking." "Now now, no hitting on the merchandise." Roseline stuck her tongue out at him and they both laughed. Roseline's clothes in a Spencer's bag, Mordecai tugging her along behind him heading out to the taxi once more. "Oh my gosh! We have 15 minutes to get ready and head out!" Roseline exclaimed. "Pfft, we'll be fine. Stop worrying and being a worry-wart." The two bird climbed back into a taxi cab and headed to the hotel. Once they arrived, they headed up to the 7th floor and to get ready for the night out with the gang. "See ya in 5!" they both exclaimed as they shut their doors to get finishing touches up on themselves. Roseline threw the clothes and shoes out on the bed. She smiled at her clothes and started to strip down. Once the green bird had finished putting on her new boots, she studied her outfit and how she looked. Giving herself a nod and letting out a "hm-hm" she grabbed a black jacket that she had gotten as well and slipped it on. "EVERYONE OUT TO THE BUS NOW!" came Benson's voice out in the hall. Roseline stepped outside and smiled as she made sure she had her room key and was ready. "Ready for a fun night Roseline?" Benson asked with a smile checking his clipboard. "Sure am, and I wont forget my duites." "Good to hear you talking like a true secretary!" She headed out to the bus just as Mordecai and Rigby were leaving their room. This was gonna be one night she would never forget.


	11. Poperatzi Scumbags

**I warn you all now, I'm 22 years old and since the story is rated M, it's gonna keep probably getting there, so...no apologies for language or anything that comes later. You have been warned! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Skips was sitting behind the wheel of the bus once again as Roseline entered the side door to get on. "Good evening, Miss Roseline, how are you doing this evening?" Skips asked tipping his hat a bit. "I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking Skips, how are you?" Roseline asked as she sat down at her usual little bar stool seat with her clipboard in hand. "Just peachy." He replied with a smile and turned to face the road ahead of him as they waited for everyone else to get onto the bus. The first to get on the bus after Roseline was Benson followed by M.M. and High Five Ghost. High Five had on a pair of shades and a golden bling necklace with a number 5 on it. Muscle Man had on a black muscle shirt and black pants, and a bling necklace with an M.M. on it. "WOOOOOOOT! ALRIGHT! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Muscle Man and High Five headed right back behind the bar and got a head start on drinking.

"Where are those two slackers….they better not make us late or they're fired!" Benson exclaimed waiting for the blue jay and his raccoon side kick. "Benson you gotta relax, we all haven't even been on the bus 5 minutes. Chill out and take a breather. It's a fun night right?" Roseline asked as she put her clipboard down on the table. "Yeah…you're right…they just better not make us all late for having a good night just getting primped and polished…" Roseline giggled and looked out the window to the main entrance of the hotel. There she saw Mordecai heading out in the outfit he bought earlier with her, only to have fixed up his head feathers a bit with some gel, making him look even more calm and relaxed. Along side him was Rigby, that perverted smart-ass of a raccoon. "Boy did he go out on his outfit or what…..," Roseline said outloud. Benson shook his head, "He always does…" Rigby had on his huge gold rimmed glasses that took up almost all of his face, a giant R bling silver necklace, black leather pants with boots, and a black leather jacket with some random diamonds on the cuffs and shoulders. "Everyone's here Skips, you can start her up."

As the last two band members got onto the bus, it slowly pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel and headed down town to the Kareoke bar. Mordecai had put on a pair of shades and rested in the vibrating chair next to Rigby once again, his head thrown back as to almost nap a bit before they got to the bar. "Hey maid, do me a solid and get me a pillow for my head…." This demand came from Rigby as he sat in the chair next to his blue feathered best friend. Roseline scoffed and realized that Benson didn't hear him for he was upfront with Skips_. "Do what they ask, Rose, or you're fired, even arrested…."_ She said to herself and grabbed a pillow. "Place it behind my head and fluff it a bit…" Rose scowled at Rigby and still did as she was told. Mordecai kinda lifted his glasses just a smidge as he saw what the two were doing next to him. "Good, now give my boots a good shining before we arrive, I want them too look just as good as me!" Roseline growled and went to grab a little towel to whipe off his boots. Just as she turned to do so, she felt a slap on her butt and stopped dead in her tracks. _"He didn't do what I think he just did…did he?" _Roseline turned to see a smirking and snickering Rigby as he had just slapped her ass. "Hehehe…you do have a nice rump there birdy-pie…." Roseline rubbed her bottom softly as it was a thick hard smack. She noticed Mordecai leaning over and punching Rigby hard in the arm. "OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR MAN?!" Mordecai stood up from his chair and leaned over Rigby, making him feel even smaller than he already was to everyone else. Mordecai's glasses slid down his beak just enough for Rigby to see his eyes glaring a death glare at him. "Stop being such a prick, dude, or I'll show you just how much of a jack ass I can be to you…."

Roseline walked away from the guys after Mordecai looked up, she was at the back of the bus keeping her distance from Rigby. "She's not your maid, you jerk…now stop acting like a damn king and treat others with respect!" With that Mordecai headed to the back of the bus by Roseline. She was sitting atop the single sized bed that was in the back for anyone to take a nap on. "Hey…..sorry bout that….Rigby can be an ass…" Mordecai said rubbing the back of his head a bit. "It's fine…..I'm fine…don't worry bout it…." Mordecai tilted his head a bit and then took a seat next to her. "You know he can't treat you like that…..I've got your back…if he tries stuff like this again…I'll beat him up…" Roseline slightly smiled and looked at her blue-jay friend. "Thank you Mordecai….for standing up for me…." Mordecai patted her back a bit and then, pulled her into a side ways hug. Roseline's eyes widened but soon shut happily as she hugged with both arms. "Get a room you two…." Rigby scoffed as he glared at the two. The two birds let go of one another and turned opposite directions blushing.

The bus pulled up on the side of a curb in front of a very loud building. "Alright everyone, getting back to the hotel tonight is your responsibility, getting enough sleep is on your plate as well. If you're too drunk to drive, get a taxi, don't be stupid and I'll see you ALL, and I mean ALL tomorrow morning!" Benson told the group as he opened the door for the band to get out, and he and Skips would be heading back to the hotel. "I'll help make sure everyone is safe and sound by morning, Benson." The gumball filled man nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Oh, here Roseline, take this incase you have an emergency…" he tossed her a cell phone and she placed it in her pocket. "It has my number and Skips number and all of the rest in the contacts. Only for an emergency…ONLY!" "Yes sir!" The group exited the bus and met on the sidewalk. As the tour bus pulled away, not a moment sooner did a group of fangirls nad fan boys crowd the group. Roseline was being shoved to the back of the crowd as the boys were being poked, stroked, and hugged by fangirls. "Damn it….." Mordecai let out as he shifted through the crowd to get inside. Rigby and the other two were soaking in the attention, mainly Rigby. "That's right babies, it's the Rigster! That's right! You know you love him! " Roseline caught glimps of Mordecai and he saw her too.

Roseline climbed to the top of a mail box right behind the crowd and whistled louder than she ever thought possible. The crowd seemed to freeze a bit and then stopped completely when they heard someone yelling, "POPERATZI SCUM BACK THE HELL OFF FROM THE BAND RIGHT NOW OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!" The crowd backed off the band members and just stared at Roseline. "Who the hell are you!?" came from a random man in the crowd. "I'm Roseline, I'm the bands manager for the night and if I say back the hell of the boys, you better do it!" The man gulped and back off. "ALRIGHT! HAWAII GIRL HAS SOME BALLS! WOOOOOOT!" Muscle Man and High Five exchanged high fives and patted Roseline on her back after she hopped off the mailbox. She walked behind the group making sure no tag along fangirls tried anything funny. Mordecai had waited by the doors entrance for Roseline and the others. "Where did that come from?" he questioned her as they walked in together. "Oh no…he's gonna be pissed at me….that wasn't lady like at all…I probably sounded like Rigby…." "That was AWESOME! You almost had more guts than Benson telling of the fans!" Mordecai smiled and slapped her friendly like on the back. This compliment made her glow with happiness, returning the smile. "What are we waiting for? Lets party!," she let out as the group headed inside, all fanning out in different directions.


	12. One of the Guys

The bar was packed with different people as far as the eye could see. There was a stage in the middle of the room, with a pole and a chair, a microphone could be seen on a stand right by the chair as well. Along side it was a little tv with words coming across it which was for the karaoke. There were boothes for people to sit in and even just some random really soft lounge chairs around the stage. Waitresses came around getting orders for drinks and food from different tables, and the smell of burgers and alcohol filled your nose the moment you walked in.

"Over here dudes! I found us a booth we can all fit in!," Muscle Man let out as he flagged down the group to come sit. The five all gathered around the booth and scooted in starting with Muscle Man and High Five. As Roseline tried to scoot in Rigby pushed her out of the way and sat down so he was in the middle. "Ain't no way I'm sitting next to this creep…" Mordecai placed a hand on Roseline's shoulder and nodded, gesturing that he would sit next to Rigby and let her be on the end to get out easier. Once the five were sitting in the booth, a waitress wearing glow necklaces and a very low cut skin tight tank top stopped by with a plate full of drinks. "Hey there hotties, my name's Amanda, my my….don't we all look sexy tonight…." the waitress let out, completely ignoring Roseline's existence. "What can I get you fellas?" Roseline folded her arms and scoffed at her. "We'll have two large jugs of whisky, baby!" Muscle Man placed his order, "Oh! And two of your largest, juiciest burgers you guys can make, with bacon too!" "Oh yeah…BACON!" let out little High Five Ghost. "Anything for you sweetheart?," the waitress asked Rigby, "No thanks sweet cheeks, if I need anything I'll get my maid to do it for me….right Roseline?" Roseline glared and snarled at Rigby, along with Mordecai. "Oh so this ones your maid? Hm, well alrighty then honey….and what about you Mr. Cutie?," Mordecai rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, "It's Mordecai, and I'll have a Mikes Hard lemonade, make it two, one for me and one for Roseline…..who's NOT OUT MAID!" The waitresse's eyes grew wide and scribbled down the groups order. "Alright that'll be out in a bit! Enjoy your night everyone…" She walked off shaking her little rump as she did. "Damn this place has total hotties!" "Totally!" Roseline let her head fall back onto the back part of the booth as Mordecai did. "Aren't you getting warm in that jacket? You can take it off and put it in the coat closet if you'd want…" Mordecai said with his eyes shut behind his glasses. Roseline was getting a bit warm so she nodded and got up and headed to the coat closet.

"Ello there love, what can I do for you?" said a man behind a desk infront of a very large closet. "I was just wanting to hang up my coat if that's alright." "Eh, not a problem at all, pet. Just need ya name and I'll pin it on the coat and hang it up for ye." "My name is Roseline, I'm with Mordecai and the Rigby's." The man's smile grew wider and took her coat for her. "Well shoot! Well then welcome and hope you have a wonderful night, pet! Just come back here before leaving and we'll return your coat to ya!" She smiled happily, "Thank you sir!" As she walked back to the booth, guys would randomly take off their shades or just stare at her as she walked past him. "What's with these dorks….weren't doing this a bit ago…." As soon as she reached the booth, only a few steps away, she heard a wolf whistle coming from High Five and Muscle Man. "HOT MAMMA! YOU ARE SMOKIN!" "Yeah! I'll say! You're pretty hot there Roseline!" Roseline looked down at her feet and then back up, not really seeing what the guys saw. Rigby just scoffed a bit, which got Mordecai to look over the edge of his glasses. No sooner did he take a 2 second look did he sit up and full take off his glasses, eyes wide as dinner plates looking Roseline up and down. There stood infront of him was Roseline, in boot cut tight blue jeans, a pair of brown boots with an 1 ½ inch heal, a brown shirt with one sleeve going to her elbow and the other sleeve didn't even exist. It went directly under her arm from the collar. The shirt showed her tummy just a bit, not too much, but just enough. Around her neck was a little silver cross on a small chain. He didn't seem to notice before but she had fixed her feathers up a bit on her head, and her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit more. "Careful, your eyes might fall out of your head there Mordo….," said the little raccoon. Mordecai shook his head and started at the table, placing his hands over his lap and crossing his legs. Hoping nobody would realize what had just happened, he was wrong. "HAHAHA! MORDO GOT A BONER! WOOOOT!" Mordecai glared at Rigby and continued to cover himself.

The group started to eat their food and have a few drinks, feeling tipsy by now. High Five floated out of the booth and wobbly said, "Lets do some karaoke!" "Alright! I'm game!," said Muscle Man as he scooted out of the booth. "What ya say Rigs? Mordo?" Rigby hiccupped and scooted out of the booth. "I'll….*burp* show you how it's done! HAHAH!" Mordecai looked at Roseline as he placed his empty bottle on the table, "You wanna sing some karaoke?" "Nah, I'll just watch you guys, go ahead and work on your singing, hahaha ya gotta practice ya know….well…mainly Rigby * hic* he needs all the practice he can get…ahhahaha" The two laughed as Mordo got up from the booth and joined the boys on stage.

"Ladies an gentleman, here for your entertainment before their big concert tomorrow night to start off their world wide tour, give it up for MORDECAI AND THE RIGBY'S singing "Memories"!" Rosline turned her attention, the best she could, to the stage where the group had formed around the pole and microphone stand. The music started and the boys all had a microphone in hand, back to the crowd. Mordecai started, "Pissing in plastic cups before we went on stage," followed by Rigby,"Playing hack e-sack back when Audioslave was still Rage." "Watching all the freaky Dutch kids vomit then have sex!," let out Muscle Man. "Listening to techno music on the bus while we earned our checks!," finished the verse was High Five. The crowd was whistling and hollering as the group joined together for the main chorus. "Memories make me want to go back there, back there. All the memories make me want to go back there, back there. All the memories, how can we make it back there, back there I want to be there again!" The boys continued to sing the rest of the song, taking turns and wooing the crowd. When they were finished they bowed as the crowd clapped and screamed.

"Thank you, thank you!" "We love you too! No No YOU"RE awesome!" Mordecai pushed Rigby out of the way from the microphone and pulled his up to his beak. "So, the band and I have gained a new secretary these past few days. The thing is…," Muscle Man butted in and finished his sentence. "We can't really call her one of the guys unless she passes a test…..and you all know what that test is right?" Roseline looked at Mordecai like a deer in head lights. "SING! SING! SING!" yelled the crowd. "Roseline, will ya come up here?" She started shaking and gulped, getting up from her seat she walked up to the stage. The crowd still chanted to her as she walked up to join the guys on stage. Mordecai held out a hand for her to get up on stage with them. "Alright, just one song is all you gotta sing. Your choice of song as well. The crowd gets to judge on how well you did and then we do. If you pass, you're one of the guys. No pressure." Roseline scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Right….NO pressure…." She took a deep breath and nodded, "I got this….." she shooed the boys off stage and back to their booth. She whispered up to the DJ the song to put on for her to sing to and she tilted her head down, turning her back to the crowd. "This song I picked for a certain someone….." The music started to play, and she let out an "uh huh…." Her hips were moving to the beat of the music, "Lifes like this…." "Who you think she is sending this out to? She doesn't know anyone here besides us….." whispered High Five to the guys. They all shrugged, except Mordecai who was paying attention to the girl on the stage. Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if, you could only let it be You will see  
I like, you the way you are, " she seemed to turn and point to the group, but one in particular, "when we're drivin' in your car and you're, talkin' to me one on one But you become…." She drug out as the lyrics told her to do. Mordecai's eyes seemed to widen as he listened and watched the girl sing on stage. "Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me, tell me….." the crowd seemed to start clapping with the beat and smiling up at the green bird as she continued to sing. She took a deep breath and entered in with the chorus.

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated. Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no…." The crowds roars grew a bit louder, along with Muscle Man and High Five's cheering. Muscle Man had taken off his shirt and waved it around his head. Roseline stood with a smile on her face as she kept kinda dancing in place to the beat. She placed her hands on her hips posing and feeling more relaxed, loosening up, she posed in a goofy model pose, just like the one Mordecai had been doing earlier that day. "You come over unannounced Dressed up, like you're somethin' else where you are ain't where it's at you see you're makin' me  
Laugh out, when you strike a pose Take off, all your preppy clothes You know, you're not foolin' anyone when you become somebody else 'round everyone else your watchin' your back like you can't relax," directing a glare to Rigby, "You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me tell me !" The crowd got louder than ever with cheering and chating as she opened her beak to continue with the last bit of the song, "Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no ….." she bowed her head as the music faded. The crowd was silent for a moment as she lifted her head up to look at them. "ALRIGHT! WOOOT! WAY TO BE BABY!" Roseline giggled as she heard the crowd roar with approval and happiness.

Looking at the group at her booth, she looked at all the expressions on their faces. The crowd waited with anticipation for the groups score of Roseline. "100% FROM FIVES AND ME! WOOOT!" Rigby had been holding his hand under his chin as if thinking, "Meh…she's alright, she passes on my end…." Roseline looked over at Mordecai and his eyes were still wide, jaw almost falling off. Rigby hit him on the back of the head to knock him out of his daze. "Wha? Oh, yeah! Passing with flying colors ba-by! WOOOOOOOT!" Roseline smiled and the crowd cheered some more. She was officially one of the guys.


	13. Perverted Raccoon

Roseline had joined the group back in the booth, receiving pats on the back and the guys offering to buy her drinks. "Wow man, had no idea you could sing like that!" "Yeah! No idea you had a set of pipes on ya!" Rose smiled at M.M. and High Fives. "Thanks guys….I really don't ever sing infront of people, usually just in the shower or the car…." "That's how we all started! You've got talent, Roseline!" High Five Ghost said high fiving Roseline. The waitress from earlier had brought over a tray of shots and Mikes Hard Lemonade bottles for the table. "It's on the house for you guys tonight! Congrats Roseline darlin!" The group grabbed a drink and held them high. "To the road trip, the tour, and our new approved one of the guys secretary, Roseline!" "WOOT! I'll toast to that!" The bottles and cups clanked and the group chugged down some more alcohol.

A few hours had past and the group had dissolved into just three for Muscle Man and High Five had gotten a taxi to take them back to the hotel for the night. The raccoon and the two birds sat in the booth all spread out relaxing, drunk off their butts. "And so I told him dude! That's not a couch, that's my mom!" Rigby said laughing and almost choking. "That's so stupid * burp* dude! HAHAHA but it's soooo funny!" Mordecai was laughing and ended up rolling off the booth chair and under the table. Roseline was laughing holding her 6th bottle in her hand and snorted. As she covered her face from embarrassment, the two looked at her and laughed even harder. Mordecai still under the table tickled her ankle as just a joke and made her squirm. "OH! I should call my friend * hic* heather! She should come party with me! She'll never believe I'm with you guys though!" She reached into her pocket and fumbled over the keys to dial her friends number. She held the phone up to her face and start stumbling over words leaving a long voicemail for her friend. She clicked end and put the phone back in her pocket. As soon as Mordecai sat back down he realized nature had called, "Oh shit…dudes…..uh dude and dudette, I gotta take a leak! I"LL BE BACK!" he let out like the terminator. "Eye-eye Captain Blue Tail!," Roseline giggled and watched Mordecai trip over himself to get to the bathroom.

Rigby had scooted over closer to Roseline and put his arm across her lap. Roseline didn't really notice right away she was drinking and laughing at Mordecai walking to the bathroom. Rigby snickered and hiccupped as he drapped his body over Roseline's lap, she patting his back softly with a hiccup and a burp. Rigby didn't just stop there, he soon scooted up and sat on her lap straddling her lap and grabbing at her breasts. "RIBGY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Rigby nuzzled his face in her breasts and gave them a good squeeze. She tried hard to pry the raccoon off of her but her arms were like jello from how much alcohol floated in her system. "Man I misjudged you, Rose baby. You're smoking hot and damn sexy…..when we get back to the hotel ya know what we should do?" Roseline struggled and pushed to get Rigby off of her. His breath smelt worse than hers and she was about to scream when Rigby went flying off of her lap and into the coushion of the booth seat, knocked out cold.

Roseline's eyes were wide as she saw that Mordecai had slammed a drink try into Rigby knocking him out. He was breathing heavy and seemed to be knocked back out of his drunk stage, still a bit tipsy though. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? That f*ng pervert! Gah, wait til he wakes up…I'll beat the holy crap out of …" Roseline cut Mordecai off by grabbing his hands and holding them in hers, she then hugged him tight nuzzling her head against his chest. "…t…thank you Mordecai…." He instantly hugged her back in a protective manner. "It'll be…* hic* ok now….lets head back to the hotel…." Mordecai grabbed Rigby and threw him over his shoulder. Roseline went to get her jacket and followed Mordecai out to the taxi. The two got into the backseat with Rigby pretty well laying on the floor of the backseat by their feet. Mordecai had his arm behind Roseline as she was resting against him. Both hiccupping and slightly giggling from still being drunk.


	14. You're So Amazing

The yellow cab had pulled away from the hotel, leaving two birds and a knocked out raccoon outside the hotel main doors. The small group headed in and went straight for the elevator. Rigby still out cold over Mordecai's shoulder, seemed to drool a bit on his plaid shirt. "Oh sick dude…..""Atleast he didn't throw up…." Mordecai snickered slightly and held Roseline's hand in his very loosely, just so no strange mugger would try something stupid while he was helpless with his friend out cold on him. They arrived on the 7th floor once again and walked to their rooms. Roseline stood by Mordecai as he let go of her hand to get the key out to open the door. "Gah…remind me to tell Rigby he's fat and needs to lay off the grilled cheese deluxes…." Roseline giggled with a few hiccups.

Mordecai entered and placed Rigby on his bed in the room, shutting the lights off and re-exited the room. He walked Roseline to her door and coughed, nervously as he placed his hands in his pockets. Roseline fiddled with her fingers, her jacket sliding off her exposed shoulder. Mordecai tried hard to make it as if he weren't looking but had to control himself. He reached over and pulled her jacket back over her shoulder. "So….would you…like to come in for a few cups of water to help our drunkness? Since Rigby is "sleeping"?" Mordecai almost beamed, almost jumping, at that request. "Sure! If that's alright with you…" "I wouldn't have asked silly if it wasn't alright hehehe…" Mordecai flushed deep red as Roseline used her key to open her door. She flipped on the light and the two entered, letting the door shut behind them.

Roseline grabbed two glasses from the little bar in her room and filled them with water, handing one to Mordecai. The two fiddled with their glasses and then looked at one another. "Uhhhh….here's to a good night, and hopefully more to come!" Mordecai squeeked in still flushing. Roseline held her glass up to his letting them cling together an both downing their water. Mordecai sighed happily after finishing his water and almost seemed nervous. Roseline had taken off her jacket and the necklace along with her boots. She seemed more relaxed, calm, and gorgeous to Mordecai. "God please let this just be the alcohol talking….." he said to himself. Roseline sat down on the bed and softly patted the spot next to her. Mordecai thought for a moment and felt a disturbance in his pants again, holding his hand infront of his crotch, he turned towards the door. "I've gotta go get some sleep, ya know what Benson said, hehe, got a big show tomorrow….night Roseline! See ya tomorrow! Thanks for the water and a nice night!" Roseline held her hand up to catch him but he was out her door and in the hall.

Roseline sighed and stood up from her bed. She started to strip down her clothes as she walked to the bathroom, leaving a trail of her brae, underwear, and other clothing articles behind. Turning on the hot water and grabbing a towel and robe from behind the door, Roseline entered the shower. She stood there for a bit in the hot water letting it run down her feathers. Her body still feeling like jello and her head still spinning. She grabbed shampoo and started rubbing it in her feathers, and started to sing while bathing. "_The morning cold and raining, dark before the dawn could come. How long in twilight waiting longing for the rising sun. Ohoh ohoh. Oh ohoh ooh…. You acme like crashing thunder through these walls of stone. You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown. Ohoh ohoh…ohoh ohoooooh….Hush now don't you be afraid I promise I'll always stay. I'll never be that far away. I'm right here with you. You're so amazing you shine like the stars! You're so amazing the beauty you are. You came blazing right into my heart. You're so amazing….you are….You are….." _

Roseline turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She placed the robe around her still wet body and ruffled her feathers atop her head a bit with the towel to dry them slightly. She opened her bathroom door to head to her bed for the night when she looked up to see a pair of feet sitting at her bed. She stopped in her tracks and looked up to see Mordecai in her room looking right at her. "Mordecai! Wh…What are you doing back in here?!" She made sure the robe was around her tightly. "I…I uh…forgot my key to the room….." Mordecai said stumbling over her bed trying to find the key. Roseline walked up to Mordecai and poked him on the back. "Mordecai…..it's in your back pocket where you put it after you put Rigby down….." He reached back and grabbed it. "Oh…hey…would you look at that…." He rubbed the back of his head feeling stupid and knowing he was caught in a lie.

"Mordecai….you didn't come back in here to find your key…did you?.."Roseline said softly as she folded her arms giving the blue jay a little bit of a "smooth move" look. The blue-jay sighed and leaned up against the wall by her bed. "Ok, you caught me….I was out in the hall…..and…I heard you singing….I promise I didn't know you were in the shower….I promise…" Roseline looked at the honest look she gave him and nodded to continue his explanation. "Well, I wanted to hear you sing without everyone else screaming bloody murder and acting like complete dipsticks…..so your door wasn't all the way shut…I came back in and just sat here and listened….." Roseline blushed deeply, feeling her face red flushing. Was it the alcohol or feelings or embarrassment? She didn't know. "Do…do you sing songs in the shower with meaning something behind them? Like…the one you sang tonight?..." "Tonights song?...oh…uh…..yeah…heheh….uhm…" she then realized she was caught right back. "Did...you send that song in my direction?" Roseline looked at Mordecai with a sheepishly shy look and nodded. "So….you…like me?...and think I need to stand up to Rigby more for telling me to act like I'm someone I'm not?" The green bird had taken 2 steps closer to Mordecai letting out a soft, "Yes Mordecai….I like you for who you are…not what Rigby tries to make you be….I know you really don't like it either….." "For once….someone actually understands how I feel…," the blue-jay let out as he looked at Roseline softly, softer than he had before. "So….did that song in the shower mean anything either?" Mordecai raised an eye brow with a smirk growing on his face. "Uhm…..uhm….well…..," the hawaiin bird fumbled over her words, but stopped talking when she realized her face was being held by two warm blue wings, cupping her face and tilting it to look at the owners eyes. "You now what else I just realized…..you have really, REALLY, pretty blue eyes….." Roseline could feel Mordecai's breath against her feathers, his beak inches from hers, hers from his. "Morde….," Roseline reached up stroking her fingers through the back of Mordecai's head feathers and brought her beak to his, locking their lips to one another's. His arms had wrapped around her waste and pulled her closer to him as much as possible. Both able to feel one another's heart beat. Was this the alcohol? Was this real? Only the time would tell.


	15. Voicemail from the Future

**Hey guys! This is a tiny chapter just because ...well...I felt like it! :D Now this is a semi sequal to my bestest buddy RegularChick's story. I brought Heather into this story in this chapter with present time Mordecai. ENJOY!**

"OOOOOOOH! Ten in a roooooooow!" Mordecai shouted, fist pumping the air. "OOOOOH! No its nooooooot! I got the first fiiiiiive!" Heather shouted back, mockingly. Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. I beat the final level though." He stated. And she gently pushed him. "Whatever. It was only because of me." She teased. Mordecai pushed me back and Heather pushed him over, laughing. As he tried to get up, she threw a pillow at him and he laughed, falling back on the ground. After a few seconds, she helped him up and he pushed me down onto the couch. "Oh, so you wanna fight?" Heather growled playfully. The female blue-jay jumped up and grabbed a pillow and slammed it into the side of his face.

"Bring it on!" Mordecai crowed, grabbing a bigger pillow and hitting her in the face. Heather managed to unbalance him with another blow to the face and she tackled him to the ground. "Ha! I win!" she said triumphantly. Mordecai struggled, but she had a firm grip on his shoulders. "Hm, hm, hm." Heather smirked. Mordecai managed to free his hands and he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down. Heather was about to pull back until she realized he was pulling me in for a kiss. She kissed him and as swift as a snake, he flipped over so she was pinned. "That always works!" he laughed. Heather glared at him and struggled but he had a stronger grip than she did on him.

"Alright, alright you win." She muttered. Mordecai stood up and grabbed her hand and helped her up. When she got up, my phone started to ring. She didn't reach it in time, and when she read the number, she didn't recognize it. She listened to the voicemail intently. "Heyyy Heather! *hiccup* Whatcha doin'? it's me, Rosaline! Ha-ha, guess what!? I'm in a bar with *hiccup* Mordecai and Rigby! They have a band! Can you believe it!? And I- hold on…Mordecai! I said don't touch me there! Oh my gosh you're such a pervert, Rigby! You should *buuuuurp* come find me! I'm at-." And then it went female blue-jay dropped the phone and turned to Mordecai, confusion and anger in her eyes. "You have a band?!" she snapped. Mordecai cocked his head. "No. I used to, but Rigby and I broke it up." He said. She shook her head. "But my friend Rose said that she was with you guys and you had a band. And when she talked to you, it sounded like you had a British accent." Heather stated. The expression on Mordecai's face changed to anger and disgust. "Those guys are bad news….I hope they haven't done anything to your friend…God only knows what they're doing…."

Heather ran up the stairs swiftly past Mordecai. "HEY! Where the H are you goin?" Mordecai questioned running after his girlfriend. Heather was in their room digging through the closet. "Good luck finding anything in there, Rigby hasn't cleaned it out for months…." Heather was completely in the closets deep pile of filth until she shouted with a muffled, "Mhm! Mound Mit!" She came wiggling back out of the closet and held up what she went to retrieve. Mordecai's eyes widened and shook his head. "Oh no no no….you're not going to use the time machine…that thing almost killed Rigby and me." Mordecai reached for the device and tugged it away from Heather. "Let go! I gotta go help Roseline! She could be hurt!" "Heather! Dude let go!" Between the struggle over the device, the two had bumped dials and buttons and the device started up. "Oh great, now you did it…." Mordecai exclaimed as the device started to glow and sent them both into a vortex of time. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two birds exclaimed as they were being sucked into a vortex. The sky grew smaller as Heather fell towards the ground. She landed on something some-what soft and heard a grunt/shout of pain. "Get….off." it gasped. She looked down and realized that she had landed on Mordecai! "Hehe, oops." She giggled, standing up. They both looked around and saw that they were in front of a bar. "She said that she was at a bar." Heather stated. Mordecai nodded, and they walked in, not sure what was waiting for them.

The two entered the bar, only to see the employees cleaning up from the recent events that had taken place there. They tiptoed over broken bottles and trash as they walked up to a bouncer. "Uhm, excuse me sir, but I'm looking for someone…." The bouncer turned around from whipping down a table. "A man or a woman?" "A woman, I can't describe her…I…haven't seen her in awhile," she lied due to not knowing what this world had changed Roseline into," But I do know that she was with a guy named Mordecai and another named Rigby…" "Oh Mordecai and the Rigby's?! Yeah they were here about a few hours ago. Don't know where they all went now." Heather sighed and slammed her hand to her face, trying to think of what to do. "But eh, if you wanna see if the gal is with them, they have a concert tomorrow night at the main stadium in town. Ya should go check it out!" Mordecai was holding his breath from the nasty smell of alcohol and vomit from the bar, "Thanks dude, we'll keep that in mind….come on Heather…." The blue jay grabbed her hand and lead her outside.

"Are you mad at me?..." Heather asked as she put her arms behind her back, feeling bad that she got them sucked into another time. Mordecai sighed, "No I'm not mad at you…kinda hard to stay mad at you, ya know?...but I'm just frustrated…I told you not to mess with the time machine and you did. But, atleast we still have it and can go back once we find your friend. Just, what do we do here until tomorrow night?" The two stood there and thought, then they saw a little hotel across the street, a sign flashed saying $30.00 a night. They exchanged looks and let out a sigh/nod. They held hands and headed off to the hotel to check in for the night.


	16. Two Birds, One Bed

Meanwhile, back at the hotel of which "Mordecai and The Rigby's" crashed for the night, all was quiet as the bodies of the band slept off the alcohol from the night before. Light started to shine through the black curtains of the band's secretary's room. Roseline's eyes fluttered open softly then squinted shut from the sun shining in them. "Ooooooh man…..my head…." She rubbed it softly. The hang over just slightly there but enough to cause pain. She sat up slowly and studied her surroundings. Images from last night flooded her head, some fuzzy, and some in particular started to show up very clear. Her eyes widened when she looked and saw she was in her slightly damp robe from her shower that night. She looked next to her quickly, and shifted some blankets next to her and pillows. "Mordecai!?…." She let out as she saw no sign of him in the bed. She relaxed and sat back on her side of the bed again. She rubbed her arms, holding the robe around her naked body, and sighed. "It felt so real…was it a dream?...was it the alcohol? Have I completely lost it?" "It was more like a dream come true….." came a very familiar voice. Roseline's eyes widened as she turned to face Mordecai, kneeling next to her bed side. His feathers ruffled just a bit, more like bed head.

"You mean….me in the shower….you listening to me sing…..the ki…ki…" Roseline studdered as she felt Mordecai place a hand under her chin. "Yeah, that all was real. Especially….this part…." His beak in seconds was placed to hers, his eyes shut softly. A light moan of surprise came from Roseline as she let herself fall into the kiss, wrapping her wings around Mordecai and practically pulling him into the bed with her. "Wooooah!" the two exclaimed as Mordecai fell atop her. The two birds started laughing as the blue jay rolled over onto the side of Roseline, propping his head up with his right arm looking at her. Rosline softly blushed as she rolled on the opposite side and looked at Mordecai just the same. It was then she looked up and down his body, and realized the bird next to her was in just a pair of black silk boxers. Her eyes darted back up to his, shocked once more. "Mordecai…we didn't do…ya know….did we?" Mordecai shook his head softly with a soft smile on his face. "Nah, we….kissed for a good while…..and then you started nuzzling up against me asking if I'd stay with you for the night, just for company. I agreed to, also being still slightly groggy from drinking, I didn't feel like walking back to the room to deal with Rigby being an ass in the morning. So we just snuggled and talked until you passed out on me….hehe…" he started laughing softly. "What's so funny?"" Nothing's funny…just how you were almost talking about random things when you started to doze off, and you're REALLY cute when you're sleeping. Curled up in a little ball next to me…" Roseline smiled and blushed. "Mordecai…..thank you…." "For what?" the blue jay looked at her confused. "For taking care of me….for protecting me from Rigby….for staying with me last night…..for just…being you…"Roseline blushed softly and found herself leaning over to Mordecai and kissing his cheek softly. Mordecai sighed happily, returning the soft kiss upon her forehead. "So…how about some coffee?" Roseline smiled and sniffed the air. "Is that what you were up to?" she smirked putting her hands on her hips still sitting in the bed. "Hm-hm. Just trying to be a gentleman, not Rigby." Roseline giggled and got off the bed and stood up. She stretched slightly letting her sleepy body wake up. She bent over to stretch and touch her toes. As she stood back up, she came face to face with Mordecai holding a cup of coffee to her, one in the other hand for himself. "Thank you my good sir!" "Oh no my lady, the pleasure is all mine!" The two birds were giggling and enjoying their morning coffee together, too busy to realize that someone was watching them.


	17. Personal Sex Maid

The hotel was full of hustel and bustle of the band setting up for their morning and afternoon practice before the concert that night. They were setting up in the empty ballroom of the hotel. Benson was making sure everything was set as Skips helped unload drums and instruments. "Alright! Lets ROCK N ROLL!" came a loud exclaiming Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. Benson just smiled and shook his head at the two. "Nice to see you two all up and ready to practice. Hopefully the other two are just as bright eyed and bushy tailed as you…." He started to grumble looking at his watch and then his clipboard. "Dude you needs to relax…you didn't hire such an awesome kickass secretary for no reason. She's got it all covered!" let out Muscle Man as he moved to be behind some amps helping setting them up. "Hm…you're right…she has done a really good job so far…."

Upstairs on the 7th floor, Roseline was dressed in her jeans and a black tank top as she sat on her hotel bed reading over her clip board. Mordecai had gone back to his room to get dressed in some casual clothes for the bands practice. He looked over at the snoring raccoon on the other bed and threw a pillow at him. The raccoon growled and stood up on the bed. "What the hell!?" "Dude…you need to stop with the beauty sleep…it's not working….besides we have band practice in 10 minutes…we gotta go downstairs now or Benson will kill us…" Mordecai grabbed a pic for his guitar from his suitcase and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and went right across the hall to Roseline's room. He knocked on it softly with a response of, "come in." The blue-jay gently pushed the door seeing as the hook lock was blocking it from shutting all the way.

"Hey, you did say Benson has the practice downstairs in the first ballroom at 10:00am right?," asked the blue jay to the green bird as he leaned up against a wall by her bed. "Yup, that's what it says on the sheet. Just make sure you're down there on time. You guys have two practices today. One at 10:00am and then another later on around 4pm before we head out to the concert arena…" she said as she was signing a few things on the clipboard. Mordecai had walked over by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Roseline looked up at him and smiled. The blue jay leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Thanks for being awesome, Roseline! See ya later!" Mordecai pushed his shades down on his beak and walked to the elevator. A few moments later, her door opened and she peaked around the corner to come face to face with Rigby. "What do you want Rigby…..you need to hurry up and get downstairs or you'll be in deep crap with Benson…." "Oh…I think you'll want to hear why I'm here…..you dirty dirty birdy…." Roseline's eyes turned to daggers as she glared up at the little raccoon. "…where do you get off calling me that…do you want Mordecai to beat you up again?" All Rigby did was laugh and shut her door behind him. "whats with the camera…..seriously rigby you're freaking me out…." Rigby hoped up on her bed and sat next to her. She inched away a bit but Rigby's arm came quick wrapping around her. "No no, don't go away…I think you'll want to see what I have here on my little camera…." The raccoon moved the camera to be infront of both of them and turned on the preview button. "Take a look…a good look…" Roseline rolled her eyes and looked at the screen on the side of the camera. As the video started up, she recognized the voices…she recognized the bedroom. "You didn't…""Shhhhh this is the good part!" Roseline stared at the screen in shock. There on the camera's preview screen was her hotel bedroom, and there was Mordecai sitting on her bed listening to her singing, and not a moment later had she come out of the bathroom to realize Mordecai was there. "Why? How? You were knocked out!?" Rigby snickered and fast forwarded to the part when Mordecai and her had started kissing, and falling back onto her bed. From Rigby's angel, you couldn't really see what was going on, just voices and left the rest to the imagination. You were able to see Mordecai throw off his clothes to the side of the bed and get up to turn the light off in nothing but his black silky boxers.

"You evil little sh-" "Ah ah, no name calling, Dirty Birdy…I wonder what the band would think if they saw this….OH I know! You would be out of a job and probably in jail! Oh boy! I should go give this to Benson right now! Ya know what? I think I will!" The female tried grabbing the camera from Rigby but he slapped her hand away and crawled atop her head board. "Now now….I wont show this to Benson and the guys, I'll keep it our little secret, that is…. For a price…" Roseline sighed and let her head slump in her lap. "What do I have to do….to keep you from showing that to Benson…. " "That's easy….you get to be my sexy sex toy until I say…." Roseline's eyes grew wide, tears could be seen growing over her bottom eyelid. She nodded in agreement. "Well now, now that we have that taken care of, I'll take this with me and head on down to practice. I'll see YOU later sexy dirty birdy…" Rigby reached to her bottom and gave it a good grab. He scurried out the door, leaving Roseline crying on her bed. "…so much for a dream come true…."


	18. Call me Big Rig-ster

Back downtown at the motel that Heather and present Mordecai were staying in, the two had woken up and had their free breakfast in the lobby. "Did you ever find out what time the concert was tonight?," asked Mordecai as he was shoveling some waffles into his mouth, downing them with a cup of coffee. Heather took a gulp of her orange juice and nodded. "Yeah, there were flyers everywhere when we wnet to the bar, so I snatched one. Says at the Rock n Roll Concert Hall for two nights, Mordecai and the Rigbys. Gates open at 9pm." "Hm-hm…does it say how much it is for tickets?" Heather held up two tickets, "You mean these tickets? OoooOOoooooH! Way ahead of you! Go Heather, Go Heather!" the female blue jay chanted as she danced in her seat. Mordecai laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Well, we've got a few hours, maybe we could go shopping a bit and show up early to get a good spot." "Sounds good to me!" The two blue jays finished their meals and headed back to their room.

As the two were getting ready to head out for a bit, Mordecai thought of a question. "So, uhm, your friend Roseline….she end up in this world like you did I take it?" Heather thought for a moment. "Ya know, I'm not really sure…I guess she would've had to. Maybe not the EXACT same way but coming from a television in the world we are from." "That's still SOOOOO cool…." Mordecai smiled and shut the door behind them as they walked down the street. "OOOOOH I've got a girl friend from a different dimension! Hm, she fell from the sky and we had an instant connection! OOOOOOH she may act strange, but she's pretty hot! But I love this girl and that's a lot!" Heather blushed and playfully punched Mordecai in the arm, "You're such a dork!" "Haha, but I'm your dork and you LOOOOOOOVE it!"

"Alright guys, that's a wrap for this practice. Remember we have another one later this evening before we head to the concert hall. Don't be late!," said the gumball machine man as she headed out to the lobby to get some coffee and read over things. "Muscle Man, you rocked at that drum solo! It rocked out loud!," let out the floating ghost of High Five. "Oh yeah you know it bro! You know who else rocks out loud?! MY MOM!" The two laughed and headed back out of the ballroom to join Skips and Benson on some munchies and drinks. Mordecai finished up putting his guitar back in it's case and leaned it up against a wall. He looked over at Rigby, who seemed to be very jumpy and humming to himself. "You seem to be in a good mood….what's up with that? For someone that got knocked out last night I mean…" Rigby turned and just smiled. "Oh nothing, just pumped about tonight is all." "Hm…you're never this pumped for performances, but I guess it's better having you in this mood than your jerky attitude…" Mordecai snickered and headed out of the room as well. "If you only knew, Mordecai….if you only knew…hehehehe…."

Roseline was in her bathroom fixing her feathers, making sure she hadn't looked like she was crying, and put on her band tshirt for the evening. She heard a knock at her door and jumped. She grabbed her clipboard, preparing to hit a certain someone with it like a weapon. She walked slowly to her door and looked out the peep. She could see a few blue feathers and then a face looking back at her. "Hey Rose! Ya gonna let me in?" Roseline sighed a deep sigh of releaf and opened the door. The blue jay entered the room and smiled. "Hey! What you doing up here all alone anyways? Why don't you come downstairs with me and the guys and get some grub? We could chill out and go swim in the pool if you'd want." Roseline smiled softly, a bit of shock still in her system from the encounter with Rigby, but she felt so comfortable around Mordecai. "Sure! That sounds like fun! Lets go!" she grabbed Mrodecai's hand and headed out the door with him in tow. "WOAH!" The two entered the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Mordecai seemed to be humming a tune of a song that sounded very familiar to Roseline. "Please tell me you're not humming "Call Me Maybe"?," she snickered. "Hey I just met you, and this is CRAZY but here's my number…GAH it's stuck in my head! It came on Rigby's alarm clock on his phone before practice started. It's driving me nuts!" Roseline giggled and started singing it. "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you and I fell, but now you're in my way…" the two giggled and rolled their eyes. "It's such a stupid song!," Roseline exclaimed. "But it's SOOOOOO catchy!," Mordecai tapped his foot to the beat the two had going. The elevator reached the main floor an the doors opened.

The two birds headed over to the lobby area where the band members were eating some food that was provided, and drinking bottles of pop. "Hey Roseline! WOOOT! Party tonight girlfriend! Ya pumped!?" MuscleMan exclaimed as he flagged the two birds down. "Haha you know it! You guys are gonna do awesome!" "well don't just stand there, pull up a chair with me and Fives!" Roseline smiled and looked at Mordecai. He looked over and saw Rigby sitting at a table reading a PlayBoy magazine. "I'll give Rigs some company, he seems to be in a better mood today, even after I hit him last night. Talk to ya later?" Roseline smiled and nodded. _"You have no idea why he's in a better mood…,"_ Roseline said in her mind as she glared at the raccoon. He seemed to look up from the magazine right at Roseline, and licked his lips in a devilish manner. Roseline pulled up a chair with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. "So Fives and I were gonna go to the hot tub and the pool for a bit, ya wanna go with?" She looked over her shoulder at Rigby, who was showing Mordecai a picture of a girl in a french maid sexy outfit. Mordecai didn't really seem to pay attention, but pretended to acknowledge rigby. "Dude, don't you think this would make ANY girl sexy? I mean, probably wouldn't be able to keep your hands off her right?" "Yeah, sure, whatever you say…." Rigby smirked and his eyes met Roseline's. His finger still poking, and occasionally stroking the female in the picture. "I might join you guys later, I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest a bit before later. See ya!" Roseline exclaimed as she ran back to the elevator and pushed the buttons quick to go up. The doors shut and she sighed with releaf once more, but just when she thought it was going to be ok, the door opened just before it shut completely. There was Rigby who joined her in the elevator. "We can share this elevator, don't ya think?" Roseline stood in the corner of the elevator away from the little rodent. Rigby pushed the 7th floor button and the doors shut completely. As the elevator started to go up, he looked over his shoulder at Roseline. "So….did you like that little outfit I showed mordecai? Trying to imagine it on your hot little body. Oh man your ass would look amazing in it! Don't you think?" Rigby walked over to Roseline who inched herself more into the corner.

The elevator arrived on the 7th floor and Roseline dashed to her room, but Rigby grabbed her hand. "Now now, can't run away remember? You're my play toy maid and I wanna see how well my new toy works." Roseline's face drained of color and gulped. "What do you want me to do…." "Call me "Big Rigster" from now on, and I'll think of something for you to do for me when the time comes….I'll be nice and let you rest for awhile…." Roseline scooted into her hotel room door and gulped again. She turned to open the door with her key, but felt a slap on her bottom again and someone rubbing it, and grabbing it. "ooooooh yeah….we're gonna have SOOOOOO much fun, Dirty Birdy….i'll see YOU later…" Roseline opened her door, slammed it in Rigby's face, and dead bolted it. She leaned up against the door and slid down so she was sitting on the floor. She started crying again and shivering. "Why does this have to happen to me….I can't tell the guys, and I can't let Mordecai know because Rigby will tell the band anyways…..and even something could happen to Mordecai…..what am I gonna do….."


	19. Push'in and Shov'in

**(Thank you to the viewers who gave me song ideas! I have chosen two songs out of the group that I got. I did accept the first viewers requests and one other viewers song ideas. Thank you all! Enjoy the rest of the story!)**

The band was cleaning up their stuff to head to the concert arena after their final practice. Benson was going over his check list with Roseline and noticed her seeming a bit worried. "Hey now, don't get worried you'll do fine! Haha You've done WAY better than I thought you would! Keep this up and I may just keep you as our permenant secretary!" Roseline was knocked back into reality realizing her worriness was showing. "Oh! I'm fine! No problem here! Just ready to get this concert started!," she beamed as she secretly looked around for this little raccoon that black mailed her. Skips was helping Muscle Man load the instruments under the bus to head to the concert hall, High Fives was making sure they had their boxes of free shirts and back stage passes to hand out later. "All set back here, Benson!," Skips exclaimed as he locked up the bottom of the bus. "Same here!," High Fives said from inside leaning out a window. Roseline scribbled a little check mark by the things that were complete, her hand shacking just slight, not knowing when Rigby would show up. "Don't look so chicken, chicken….." she heard that voice and jumped, almost out of her feathers. There was Rigby in his outfit that they had on for the "Mordecai and the Rigby's" episode she saw on tv. Rigby studied her with his glasses down just a smidge and shook his head. "oh that outfit will never do, love. Don't you worry, I have something in mind for you to do for me later….if you were wondering…." He snickered and headed into the bus. Roseline took a deep breath in, fighting back tears and hugged her clipboard to her chest. Her eyes shut as she sighed sadly, she felt a pair of wings wrap from behind her and cover her closed eyes. "Guess who!" She sighed happily and smirked, "ELVIS!? OMG IS THAT YOU?!" She giggled and moved his hands from her eyes as she turned around. "Pfft you wish! You ready tonight?," the blue jay asked the green bird as he and she walked to the bus together. "I'm pretty prepared. Got everything accounted for, just you to get on the bus is missing!" Mordecai smiled and entered the bus with Roseline right behind. The two sat down at the bar as the door shut behind them. "Alright gang, here we go! When we arrive, make sure to get everything off the bus for the concert and help set it all up! We have an hour when we get there! Hit the road Skips!," let out a very busy gumball machine man.

Roseline could see Rigby laying on the back bed where she hid the other day when Rigby had slapped her ass. He seemed to be already asleep for a short cat nap. She had time to relax and chill with her new friends. "So Rosey-baby! You pumped for tonight?," Muscle Man exclaimed as he sat in the vibrating chairs with High Five's next to him. "You know it! You guys are gonna rock the hell out of that crowd!" "You know it!" "Yeyuh!," Mordecai let out as he lifted his fist to air, the other two boys following. "OooooOOOOooooOOOH!," the four let out, and then started laughing at how in sync they were with one another. Muscle Man had two glasses laying upside down, using a fork and spoon as drumsticks, he started patting a beat on them. Mordecai knew the beat and held his arms up like he was playing a guitar, making the strumming noises., then started out with,"You're eyes stare into my eyes!" "Who am I, but a guy with two eyes on the prize? And the prize in my eyes is ten times," Muscel Man joined in followed by High Fives,"The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you good night!" Then the four started to sing together, "Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old cuz life is too short, we gotta do things right, so baby lets just party tonight!"

The bus pulled up just outside the entry gates of the Concert Arena. "Everyone off and remember your duty! You have an hour! If you fail you're fired!," Benson exclaimed as he walked over to Roseline from his passanger seat. The boys had gotten off the bus, after Mordecai slapped Rigby with a pillow to wake him up. "Ok, so here is the schedule of the songs tonight. You just have to make sure the sound guys know when to cue the guys that are directing the spotlights for certain parts in the song, like for solos, and things like that." Roseline looked at the list of songs and recognized a few. "There aren't very many made by the band, why are they singing songs by others?" "Well, it's just like a lot of bands sing their version of a song that is really important to them, as sort of a way to honor fellow bands that aren't around anymore, things like that." "Hm-hm, I understand. You guys do give credit to the actual bands that wrote it right?" "Haha! Of course! What kind of band wouldn't do that? Before each song, Mordecai always mentions the band that wrote it. Don't worry, Rose, everything will be fine, and I have faith in you!" Roseline smiled at that encouragement. She really needed it, and we mean REALLY!

The clock was ticking away the hour before the conert. Fans were lining up outside the entrance gate, tickets in hand, fan made tshirts on, hats with the bands logo on them, and so much more. In line about 30 some people behind was Heather and Mordecai. They had gone shopping earlier and grabbed themselves some semi-disquises so nobody would pummel Mordecai into a pulp thinking he was the future mordecai in the crowd. He had a hat that covered all his head feathers, a pair of huge white sunglasses, and a black Mordecai and the Rigby's shirt on. Heather just had a tanktop that had the band on it and a pair of jeans. "This is soooooooooo stupid….we're gonna get caught…," Mordecai let out as he grumbled under his stupid disquise. Heather nudged him with her elbow. "Can you atleast TRY to have a fun time, an not let your disappointed mood ruin our chance of getting in without groupies?" "Ugh…fine…but we better meet up with your friend after this…," Mordecai said letting his sentence drift off. "Or what?" "Or you get to sleep with Rigby on his trampoline!" The blue jay laughed nudging Heather. "That's not even funny….that guy snores so loud!" The two birds looked at one another and then just snorted, bursting in laughter. "NEXT! HELLO?! NEXT!" yelled the man taking the tickets. "Oh shoot! Here are our tickets. Sorry bout that…." "Yeah yeah, enjoy the show…NEXT!" The two made it past the entrance gates and headed out into the sea of fans. "There's so many people! We're gonna be shoved to the back and no way of getting up front…" Heather pouted. Mordecai grabbed her hand and tugged her through the crowd. "Mordecai what the H are you doing?" "You gotta be aggressive and show them you aren't gonna let them push ya around! You're on a mission remember…." The two pushed and shoved to be about in the middle, closer to the front of the crowd by the stage. The group of fans continued to grow until it reached 10pm.


	20. Aw Snap! Aw Snap!

The crowd was roaring with fans yelling, chanting, wishing the band to appear any second. The lights started to dim around the crowd and it focused more on the stage. Roseline peeked out from behind the curtains and saw all the people. Her face went pale as she soon realized who she had to get up in front of and introduce the band. "You can do it…" Rose turned and saw the guys all saying it together. "Thanks guys….well…here I go!" she took a deep breath as a spot light appeared right in the center of the stage. She dashed out of the middle of the curtain and yelled into the microphone fist in the air. "WHAT-IS-UP!? All you crazy fans out there! I've got only ONE question for you!" she exclaimed as she looked out at all the fans jumping up and down, yelling and screaming. "ARE-YOU-READY-TO-ROCK!?" A loud roar came over the crowd after her question. "Well then! I wanna hear how badly you wanna hear these guys! I know you can be louder than that! SHOW THEM YOU LOVE THEM!" The crowd yelled louder and louder. "Hahaha, alright alright, I felt the love on that one! ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT TO YOU THE ONE, THE ONLY "MORDECAI and the RIGBYS!" As soon as Roseline finished she dashed off the side of the stage, the curtain pulled apart and the lights went out. "Alright, cue the smoke and lights number 3 and 4!" she said into her head-set looking at her clip board.

Smoke formed around the stage and clouded the band who were in the dark. Muscle Man lifted his drumsticks up and clacked them together three times letting out, "ONE! TWO! THREE!" A loud guitar strum could be heard, two red and white lights shown behind the smoke, showing silhouetes of the band members. A light of green shown down upon Muscle Man as he started up on the drums, a yellow light upon High Fives who was on the keyboard. The crowd continued to chant for Mordecai and Rigby. "I hope you all know, that I'm inviting you to my Macoroni Party!" came Rigby's voice over the speakers. The banned started playing a very familiar tune to Roseline, but new and improved to the "Aw Snap!" song. A red light shined down on Rigby as a blue light shined on Mordecai. The two were standing infront of microphones and had their guitars in hand. "AW SNAP! AW SNAP COME TO OUR MACCORONI PARTY AN WE'LL TAKE A NAP!" the crowd chanted with the band as they continued to play. Roseline stood off to the side behind the stage listening and making sure the sound guys were cuing the right lights for the light guys. "You're doing great, make sure they get the spot light on Mordecai after this first song so he can introduce the next one.." Benson said to Roseline through her head set. "Got it!"

"THIS IS RIDICOULOUS!," Mordecai let out as he yelled to Heather who was less than a foot next to him. "WHY?! WHAT'S WRONG NOW?!" "BECAUSE THEY TOOK THAT STUPID SONG WE USED TO HELP RIGBY GET SUMMER TIME LOVIN OUT OF HIS HEAD AND TURNED IT INTO A ROCK N ROLL HIT! IT'S SOO STUPID!" "YOU SOUND JEALOUS MORDO! HAHA!" "NOT EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST!" Heather locked her wing with his and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You know I just love pushing your buttons right?" Mordecai rolled his eyes and smiled, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "Yeah, yeah, I know…." The two continued to pay attention to the front of the stage. "HEY! DID THEY BY CHANCE SAY WHO THAT FEMALE BIRD WAS THAT INTRODUCED THE BAND? I'VE NEVER SEEN HER ON THE SHOW BEFORE I GOT SUCKED IN!" Mordecai shrugged, not knowing who she was. "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHO THOSE WEIRDOS GET FOR HELP! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE TROUBLE AND JUST BAD NEWS!" The band had finished their first song and future Mordecai stepped up to his microphone, the spot light shining down on him. "Hey everyone! How ya all doin tonight?!" The crowd cheered back. Random fangirls would yell out, "WE LOVE YOU! TEAM MORDECAI ALL THE WAY!" "NU UH TEAM RIGBY IS SO MUCH BETTER!" "YOU STUPID BITCH! TAKE THAT BACK!" "MAKE ME!" There a cat fight broke out between crazy fangirls, security rushed in and pulled them out of the arena. "Woah, hahaha, lets try that again! How are you all doing tonight?!," Mordecai let out. The crowd cheered and yelled. "Woot! Sounds like you're all having a good time! Sine this is our first show for the tour, we're going to something nice for some lucky guests in the audience! I have two backstage passes here…" Rigby grabbed one and his microphone. "WHO WANTS ONE!?," he let out as he posed in all his selfish glory. "ME! ME ! ME!" You could hear from every fan's mouth. "On the count of three, Rigby and I will throw out the passes, good luck!" Heather and Mordecai looked at one another and nodded," Hm-hm! Lets get 'em!" The two waited for the signal, "One…TWO…..THREE!" Rigby and Mordecai threw their passes out into the audience. Fans were diving ontop of one another to get the passes, knocking one another to the ground and beating one another up for them. Heather reached up and jumped on a guys back that was on the ground, snatching the pass out of the air. "WOOOOOT!" Mordecai could be seen breaking up the fight between two girls tugging on the pass and holding it in his fist tightly, with a victory, "OOOOOOOOH!"

Rigby and Mordecai nodded as Rigby spoke into the mic, "Alright! Seems two of our lucky fans have gotten themselves free passes to come back stage and meet us blokes after the show! Hold onto them tight now!" Rigby put his mic back on the stand and picked up his guitar. The blue jay waited for the light to be shining on him, then he began introducing the next song. "We're gonna turn it down a notch from the happy-giddy songs. Who out there can't stand a liar?!" The crowd let out a booing sound. "Well then I'm sure you'll enjoy this next song, it's by a group of guys that are good friends of ours, Darkest Days!" The lights changed to a dark/sad blue color and shown all over the guys on the stage as the smoke continued to blow around their feet. A few strums and plucks of guitars could be heard from Rigby and Mordecai, the blue jay stepped up to the microphone. "So where did you sleep the night before? I doubt that your phone was dying. I'm supposed to believe that this is what you wore. Said you were alone, I don't buy it now I can't stay…." Rigby joined in, "surrounded by every lie that won't come true now you wanna take the time but why would you think you're gonna make it right but how could you so I can't stay surrounded by, surrounded by EVERY LIE!"

The band continued to play the song on stage. Roseline heard the lyrics and gulped as she stood backstage. "It's like he's singing this song about me….I'm such a liar….." she thought to herself as she remembered the stupid lie she came up with about where she really was from when she first met Mordecai. "He'll hate me forever if he finds out…." She shook her head and ignored the thought. "Roseline! There are three more songs to go tonight, thank you SOO much for your help. You're doing a great job!" "Thanks Benson…." She responded into her head set. As the boys jammed on their guitars to the song, the crowd swooning over them, Roseline went to get a drink of water. She grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. As she was drinking she felt the cell phone benson gave her go off in her pocket. "Who the?" she reached in and grabbed the phone. She saw a number but no name, clicked the answer button and held it up to her ear. "HELLO?! THIS IS ROSELINE! WHO IS THIS?!" Roseline practically yelled back into the phone. "ROSELINE!...*CRACKLE* IT'S HEATHER! ***CRACKLE*" **Roseline's eyes grew to the size of saucers. ""HEATHER!? WHERE ARE YOU!? OMG YOU"LL NEVER GUESS WHERE I'm AT!" Roseline was so excited she didn't even realize the call was dropped, just as her phone died. "DAMN IT!" Heather sighed and put her phone into her pocket. "DID YOU GET A HOLD OF HER?" "YEAH BUT THE PHONE WENT DEAD ON ME OR SOMETHING! MAYBE WE'LL SEE HER AROUND AFTER THE SHOW AFTER THE CROWD CLEARS!"


	21. Double Trouble

The music faded as the crowd roared softer. The fans slowly made their way out of the concert hall and out to the main entrances. The band had headed to the back to the main dressing room to chill out after the concert. "That was awesome! We totally rocked tonight!" let out Rigby as he pushed his shades up on his face heading to the dressing room with the group. "We were AMAZING! WOOOT!," exclaimed Muscle Man as he high fived H.5. Mordecai seemed silent as the group of guys headed to the room. Reaching the door, the jerky little raccoon pushed his way past the others and made a mad dash to the loveseat, throwing himself on it. "Awwwww yeyah! Re-lax-ation Baby!," Ribgy let out with a sigh and dropped his shades on the floor by him.

Muscle man and high Fives had made their way to the alcohol cabnet and pulled out all the bottles. "Don't fill up on the booze just yet guys, you have whoever caught the passes coming back to meet you. Can't be drunk or buzzed meeting the fans," Benson said as he sat down at table with Roseline, clipboards both in hand. Roseline was going over the checklist for the night, humming a few hyms of the songs the guys sang that night. "So the lucky fans that caught the passes get 20 minutes with the band here in the dressing room and then get to go out for the night as well?," Roseline asked looking up at Benson as she read over her clipboard notes. "Yup, that's how it goes. They get to have a 20 minute Q&A with the band and then out with the guys til 1am. They should be coming in any second. I'll go check for ya." Benson got up and stepped out of the room to check on the 2 lucky fans. Roseline scribbled a few notes on her papers as a familiar voice made her smile.

"Hey there oh lady secretary friend-o-mine! Have a good time so far?" Mordecai asked as he sat down in the spot Benson once was. Roseline looked up at her blue jay friend." You know it! I'm super excited cuz the night isn't even over yet!""Yeyah! We're gonna party it up again tonight! Hey, maybe I'll get ya to sing karaoke again, maybe even with …me?" the blue jay chocked out as he blushed slightly, eyes shifting to the side then back to Roseline. The green bird smiled and giggled softly at her friend. "He-he sure Mordecai, I'm looking forward to it." "Hm-hm! SWEET! Oh, hey, do you want something to drink? Like a soda or something?" "Yeah, a soda would be fine! Thank you!" Mordecai smiled and went to the fridge. He rummaged through the bottles and snacks in the front and found two cans of pop in the back.

"Guys! Straighten up and get your act together! The two fans are coming in!," Benson exclaimed as he entered the room again. Muscle Man and High Five turned their attention to the door as they sat on two bar stools in the room. Rigby still lay on his back on the love seat, Roseline at her same spot and Mordecai's butt facing the door as he continued to get the soda's from the fridge. The door opened as Mordecai turned from the fridge. The two sodas fell to the floor as he saw the two fans, one was a girl blue jay with her arm around..,"OH….suck….!" the two male blue jays exclaimed in unison. "Woooooah! Talk about seeing double!," exclaimed Muscle Man. "Wow! What a great Mordecai make over! That's a real fan right there!," Benson said letting the two in. Roseline noticed the expression on Mordecai's face as he looked straight at the other male blue jay that came in. She then realized what he must have realized too. _"That's the past Mordecia from the episode I was watching before I got sucked in!,_" she said in her mind. "Well don't just stand there! Be good hosts and introduce yourselves!" Benson yelled at the guys. Roseline looked over at Mordecai, his face seemed to change and show of ,"This won't be good" expression.


	22. No WAY, DUDE!

"Alright, you both get a 20 minute Q&A session with the band members and as a bonus, the Mordecai and the Rigby's band will take you two out for a night on the town til 1am," said the Gumball Machine manager. The two fans entered the room and took a seat in two chairs across from the loveseat Rigby had been laying upon. The band members all made their way closer to the fans to begin the question and answers session of the night. Future Mordecai had walked over to Rigby on the love seat and shoved him over into the arm of the couch. "WHAT THE HELL YOU JERK!?," let out the angry little rodent. "Hm hm, stop working on that beauty sleep, it's not working. Besides we have guests, so wake up and be alive…" said Mordecai, still slightly glancing nervously at the new male blue jay that entered the room.

"Alright, well lets start with the questions. Whenever your'e ready you may begin," Roseline exclaimed to the two as she stood off to the side. The present Mordecai next to Heather nodded and had a very sarcastic look upon his face. As he opened his beak he started the questions. "So, Mordecai, how exactly did you get so famous?" Heather nudged his wing with an angry glare on her face. Future Mordecai gulped and grit his teeth a bit. "Well, ya know like every rock star, worked hard, and practiced and practice, got a gig with a record company, and everything falls into place like that," Mordecai smiled slightly, his shades covering his eyes as he folded his arms to play it cool. He looked over to Roseline from time to time, Rosline knowing that the other Mordecai was trying to expose him for the past lip-syncing fiasco in the past. "That's really interesting….hm-hm, ok, well did anything in particular get you that hit with the record company?" Heather kicked Mordecai's ankle from the side and glared at him. "OWWW! What the h man?" Heather folded her arms. "Dude that's like the same question! Next!," let out Rigby as he sat next to Mordecai on the love seat. Heather cleared her throat and opened her beak. "Do you guys ever have just fun time that doesn't involve music? Like partying?" The guys all looked at one another and started laughing. Roseline looked up from her clipboard, "Of course! We party all the time! Actually we-" She got cut off when Rigby snapped. "These are question for the BAND MEMBERS ONLY!" he hissed. Roseline shrunk in her feathers and buried her nose in her clipboard. "Well, like Rose was saying, we totally party! It's not fun without the PAR-TAY!," he smiled. The other Mordecai just snorted and crossed his arms. Heather asked another question, "Do you guys like pizza parties? Those are my FAVE!" Rose lifted her eyes to look at the girl. The way that blue jay said "Fave" was just like how one of her old friends used to say. "Of course! I'm actually known as the pizza king," Rigby said smugly. Heather just rolled her eyes. "Oh! Did you guys learn how to play instruments on your own? I did. I taught myself how to play the electric guitar when I was 7," the female blue jay said with a smile. This made Roseline lift herh head up completely in the girl's direction. She had a friend that taught herself how to play electric guitar when she was 7 too!

"I remember when me and my friend Roseline tried making a band…" Heather giggled to herself, before realizing what she was doing. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I've just been sitting here chatting away!" Her face turned bright red until future Mordecai smiled. "It's fine. Your stories are interesting. You said you had a friend named Roseline?" "Yeah! I have a friend named Roseline. Why do you ask?" "Our secretary's name is Roseline too!" Heather looked over at the green female bird, her clipboard in her hands looking straight back in her direction. Roseline's beak parted, and she let out, "Heather!?" "Roseline!?" The two female birds' jaws dropped as they stared at one another. What a way to start a free night out with the band!


	23. Groupies and Kareoke

"Oh my god! Girl I didn't even recognize you!," let out the female blue jay as she dashed to her female green feathered friend. Roseline opened her wings for a large girly hug from Heather as the two giggled and hugged one another. As Heather let go from the embrace, she leaned back and looked at Roseline with a puzzling look. "I don't understand! How did you get here?" Roseline was about to blurt out how she really got there when she stopped and caught herself. "There was a storm back home and a hurricane hit us hard, blowing all of the family in different directions and blew me here." Heather's look became even more puzzled as she stood back from Roseline. "What? What do you mean you were blown here? I'm talking about how did you get here-here?" Roseline kept the happy smile of excitement on her face, but raised her eye brows with each sylabol of the words she spoke. She tried so hard to get the point across to Heather that she hasn't told anyone where she really came from yet. "I-was-blown-here-during-a-storm. I-fell-through-Mordecai's-ceiling, " noticing that Heather had gotten the point and nodded, she took a breath and talked normal. "I was trying to find out where I had been blown and crawled around in the air vents of the concert hall the guys were playing in and fell through Mordo's dressing room ceiling. So I'm there secretary until I have worked enough to pay off the damages."

"Well then, " Heather coughed, trying to make the conversation sound convincing, "I'm glad you're alright and safe." Roseline sighed with relief and smiled normally. "I hate to break up this reuninon but the Question and Answers time is up. We better head out to the bar or we wont have any time to let you guys party with the band," said Benson as he put on his band jacket and grabbed his clipboard. "Skips has the tour bus all ready to go outside, lets all head out!" Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Rigby ran out of the room to the bus. Benson followed behind making sure everything was going according to schedule. "Hm-hm…lets go, Heather….," present Mordecai grabbed Heather's wing and tugged her out into the hall. "See you on the bus, Roseline!," the blue jay yelled back to her friend. Roseline waved softly and fell back against the wall with a deep sigh. "Something bothering you, Rosie?" Roseline looked to her right seeing Mordecai pullingh is glasses out of his pocket and unfolding them. He gave her a soft slightly sincere look. "Oh, I'm fine, just a lot to take in. I wasn't expecting to see Heather here of all places." The male blue jay laughed and put the glasses upon his beak. "Stranger things have happened, trust me…" he walked over to her and offered her his arm. "Shall we my lady?," he let out with that dorky british accent that he knew Roseline couldn't stand, but knew it would bring a smile to her face. "Why thank you ever so much kind sir!"

With the whole group upon the tour bus ready to go, Skips shifted out of park and drove the bus down the street to reach their destination for the night. "So, who's up for some karaoke again, bros? I'm pumped!" Muscle man exclaimed as he spun on one of the bar stools. Rigby, Mordecai, and Roseline let out an, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" to show their agreement to Muscle Man's comment. Future Mordecai glared over at the other Mordecai with a slight scowl upon his face. "So ya know, we never did get the name of your Mordecai fan friend there, Heather…what's his name?," Benson asked from the passenger seat by Skips. Heather gulped and thought of a name quickly. "Oh! This is Micheal. He's a HUGE Mordecai fan. Makes sure he gets up EVERY day to look just like his idol!" Heather looked at her Mordecai and noticed his annoyed face, slightly glaring at future Mordecai. She tried thinking of way to get him out of his grumpy stage. She smirked and opened her beak, "I think that "Micheal" would LOVE to have a karaoke battle with Mordecai! Wouldn't you honey?" she nudged the blue jay as his eyes grew wide. "WHAT!? NO WAY!" Muscle Man and High Fives started making chicken sounds. "Chicken! Buck-buck! Don't get to scared you may lay an egg. " Present Mordecai grit his teeth and folded his arms. "I think he's scared cuz he knows he's gonna lose," Future Mordecai said from his spot in the booth across from Roseline. "Pfft! Me lose? Whatever! You probably can't even sing a song without Rigby!" "You wanna bet? I bet I could sing circles around you, blue-boy!" "Bring it on "Goat-tee" birdy!" "GIRLS GIRLS YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY!" Roseline let out from over her clipboard. The silence in the tour bus was intense after that, even a cricket could be heard chirping. Heather started snorting and fell out of her seat laughing. Skips and Benson could be laughing in the front, soon followed by Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost. "Alright! Rosie's got the jokes going on! WOOT!" The green man high fived the green bird as she calmed down from laughing. The two male birds were flush in the face from how they were acting. Roseline looked over at Future Mordecai across from her and smiled. Her foot touched his from under the table slightly, making them both flush. He looked at her softly from above the rim of his glasses. Roseline brought her clipboard to her beak to shield it from everyone else and whispered, "you may both be pretty but you're hotter…" Mordecai gulped and smiled softly.

The tour bus came to a stop right outside the bar the group had visited the other night. "Alright, Roseline is in charge of you all since she's the secretary. You listen to her and get back to the hotel with your guests on time when she says, or you're all fired!," let out a gumball machined man from the front of the bus. Roseline nodded to Benson and grabbed her clipboard and purse. "Alright, Muscle Man, you are in charge of getting us all a booth enough room for our guests included. Everyone else follow close behind to avoid the fans." As the group started to unload from the bus, they followed Muscle Man into the bar, avoiding all the fans that were reaching out and grabbing. As Roseline was about to leave the bus, she felt someone pulling at her pants. "Oh pretty birdy! These are my new boots and it would be a shame if they got scuffed…" Roseline knew where this was going. "No…way Rigby…" Rigby glared at her and held up the disc from the camera. Roseline gulped as Rigby said very sternly, "CARRY-ME…NOW!" She nodded and picked up the raccoon. "Now don't drop me, or you know what'll happen." Roseline ignored the raccoon and carried him into the bar with her. She felt him groping and grabbing her breasts but she couldn't do anything about it. Continuely in her mind she kept saying _"I HATE YOU RIGBY! I HATE YOU RIGBY! I HATE YOU RIGBY!" _"Baby, this is gonna be a FUN night. Don't worry, I've got EVERYTHING planned out…." Rigby said with a snicker. _"You're such a bastard….."_


	24. Kareoke Battle of the Blue Jays

The whole building was practically vibrating from the dancing of people, the bass of the music, and all the randomness going on inside. "You guys! I found a booth in the VIP section! It's HUGE!" "That's what she said!" said High Five Ghost to Muscle Man. "Ohhhhhhhh!" The group made their way through the crowd of people and crazy fans. The group filed into the booth and started to figure out what they wanted to order. Muscle Man and High Five sat on one end with Heather and "Micheal" next to them. Future Mordecai scooted in and patted the spot next to him for Roseline, who was still holding Rigby. "Now now, set me down gently birdy…" Roseline growled and saw Mordecai gesture for her to set him down by him, with a smirk. Roseline smirked back and placed Rigby down next to Mordecai. "What a good maid she is, wouldn't you say Mordecai?" In a second, Rigby's face met the booth table. "I told you to leave her alone, Rigby…" Mordecai said as he had just pushed the back of Rigby's head causing his face to slam into the table.

A waitress made her way over to the booth, took everyone's orders and left to retrieve them. "So, like dudes! Who's going up first for the karaoke contest bros? Micheal or Mordo?" Heather and Roseline looked at one another and giggled. The two male blue jays looked at one another and scoffed. "Coin flip! Heads Mordo goes, tails "Micheal" goes!," let out Rigby as he tossed a quarter up in the air, letting it flip in the air before landing on the table. The silver piece spun on it's edge for a few seconds before slowly tumbling to one of it's sides. The group all tried to look at the coin and waited for the result. "And the lucky contestant to start this contest off is….." Rigby looked at the quarter and pointed at, "Micheal! Get up there man! You're first!" "Hm-hm…I'll show you Mordecai how to sing…." "Be my guest "Micheal"," Mordecai scoffed as he folded his arms and leaned back against the booth seat. Heater patted Mordo on the shoulder and wished him luck with a kiss. Rigby darted up to the stage meeting him there and grabbed the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTS! TONIGHT WE HAVE A KAREOKE BATTLE! OUR LUCKY CONTESTS TONIGHT ARE A TRUE MORDECAI FAN BY THE NAME OF MICHEAL! AND HIS COMPETITOR IS NONE OTHER THAN THE TRUE BLUE BIRD, MORDECAI! YOU'RE CHEERS WILL DETERMAN THE WINNER! WELCOME UP MICHEAL!" The blue jay gulped and took the microphone from Rigby. He looked over at his future self who he just couldn't stand and smirked. He picked a song and whispered it to the Dj. "Alright you crazy people, lets get this party started!"


	25. Kareoke and Return of the Red Witch

The crowd formed around the stage and waited for the music to start and for the similar looking blue jay fan of Mordecai to start singing. He pulled the mic up to his lips and parted his beak. "I hold on so nervously….to me and my drink. I wish it was cooling me. But so far, has not been good, it's been crappy…and I feel awkward as I should. This club has got to be the most pretentious thing. Since I thought you and me well I am imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place." The group in the booth continued to listen and watch with awe, all except for Mordecai who just smirked. Roseline had slid over to his side, nudging her knee to his under the table. He looked to his side where she was from the side of his sunglasses and smiled. Thinking he was being very casual, he drapped his arm behind her head on the back of the booth. "Smooth there slick…" she whispered. He just snickered.

"We'll I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right through me on my way to you!," the blue jay on stage continued to sing the karaoke version of the song. The crowd cheered as he finished and roared with excitement. He handed the mic to Rigby who high fived him. "Wasn't he great everyone!? Lets give him another round of applause!" The crowd roared with cheers and clapping. "Our next and final competetitor is the one all you ladies love to hear and see, give it up for MORDECAI!" Roseline scooted out of the booth and let Mordo out. "Wish me luck!" he said with a smirk. "Like you need it, haha" Mordecai passed "Micheal" and they both let out a "hm-hm" to one another going in opposite directions. Mordecai hoped up on the stage and pushed his shades up on his face. The lights in the whole club went dark except for a spot light on Mordecai. He whispered to the dj what song to put on. Everyone stared in awe as the blue jay rock star had his back to everyone. His black leather pants snug on his bottom, his tail feathers sticking slightly out of the top of them from behind. He had one a white suit jacket over a black tank top. The beat started to play through the speakers, thumping the floor the crowd stood upon. His hips started to move as his foot tapped to the beat. He took a quick turn and faced the crowd letting out the first line of lyrics.

"I-I-I-I-I-I I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans. I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Yeah, yeah 'Cause it's goes on and on and on," the lights started to turn on in bright colors, flashing around the stage to the beat. "And it goes on and on and on!," Mordecai had slipped his white jacket off and thrown it over to Roseline who caught it with a smile. "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ayo! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ayo Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club! We gon' go all night! We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite! 'Cause I told you once! Now I told you twice.!We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite!" The rock star continued to sing the song, the crowd chanting his name and cheering even before he had finished. Once he reached the end of the song, the crowd cheered louder than ever. He didn't bow or anything he just nodded with a smile. He looked over at his past self and smirked. Present Mordecai's jaw was dropped open, he had realized that Mordecai was no longer lip syncing songs. He had sang the whole song on his own.

"Well everyone, I think we all know who the winner is, and that's your favorite blue jay, MORDECAI!" The crowd cheered more and more as he made his way back to the booth to sit next to Roseline. She handed him his coat back and he slipped it on. "Way to GO dudes! That was pretty damn close! You guys sounded almost identical!," Muscle Man let out from across the table holding a beer bottle in his hand. "Yeah! That was so close you guys! You both did great!," Heather said happily, and kissed her Mordecai's cheek softly. The shocked expression faded from his face as he realized what was going on, and smiled at himself across the table. "Good job, dude! Sorry for being such a sore loser before, no hard feelings?" Future mordo reached across the table and fist pounded himself. "No problem, dude!"

The group continued to chat and drink the night away. Talking about random things and getting to know Heather and her boyfriend some more, without spilling too much. Also chatting about how Roseline and Heather had been best friends since they first met. It was about 12:30am and the club was packed full of drunks and partiers. Muscle Man and High Five had been dancing on the dance floor with some random girls and drunk off their butts. Rigby was teasing Roseline by using his tail to stroke her leg. She wanted so bad to tell Mordecai but couldn't say anything. She tried to ignore it by asking a question that was on her mind for awhile. "Hey Mordecai, I have a question…" "Shoot, Rosie, what's up?" "I was wondering, Benson told me what happened to your guys' old secretary, but I'm wondering what was her name?" As soon as she let that question out, the group heard a familiar nasly voice. "Oh my god! Mordecai baby! How's my bo! I've missed you sexy thing!" the group turned and looked up at a tall, red feathered female bird. "Ma-m-margarett?!" Everyone let out especially the two mail birds who semed like they had seen a ghost. "The one and only!" the red bird, wearing a sleezy tube top with her breasts almost poping out, and a tiny black skirt, and matching black pumps, reached over and picked up Rigby by the nape of his neck and dropped him out of the booth. She invited herself and scooted in right next to Mordecai on the opposite side of where Roseline was. "You bitch!," yelled the raccoon as he fixed his fur. Her hands went straight for Mordecai's lap and gazed up at him, batting her eye lashes. "Why haven't you called me, Mordi? I've missed you, and can't stop thinking about you….." Heather and Roseline both gagged and rolled their eyes. Mordecai shifted himself more to Roseline and gulped, "Margaret, I don't know what you think waas going on with you and me but there was nothing…..you were a secretary…." "Yeah and you went over the line and lost your job and tried to kidnap Mordecai, got arrested, got an early bail….you're a phsycho…" Rigby let out as he slammed his fist on the table glaring at the girl. "But Mordo…I never stopped loving you, and wanting to make you feel sooooooo …" her hand slid to his inner thighs and teasingly stroked him, "Amazing…."

"Hey, slutty-birdy….get your hands off him, or I'll get your pampered slutty ass thrown in jail…." Roseline growled over the table to Margaret. "Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are prissy bitch!?" "I'm Roseline, I'm the secretary of this band, and in charge of these boys and if I say get your hands off of him I mean," she leaned over and grabbed Margaret by the top of her top so Roseline's face was smack against hers, "Get….your …nasty…hands OFF of him…" "Awwww how cute! You have a crush on Mordi too! Listen little girl, I'm more a woman you'll ever be. I'm better at everything and will always be number 1. Why in the hell would Mordecai want someone like you in his life…." Roseline's feathers almost turned the shade of red to match the red bird. "KAREOKE BATTLE ROUND 2 OF THE NIGHT LADIES AND GENTS! FIGHTING TO SEE WHO IS TOP FEMALE BIRD SECRETARY FOR TOP FEMALE SECRETARY OF MORDECAI AND THE RIGBYS! MARGARET, OUR FORMER SECRETARY, WILL BATTLE AGAINST ROSELINE, OUR PRESENT SECRETARY!," they heard that little pests voice come across the speakers. Roseline glared at Margaret and practically snarled,"Bring it on…." "Hmph, prepare to cry and embarrass yourself, loser…"


	26. Sexy Naughy Bitchy Loser!

The bar smelt of sweat, alcohol, and the lung clogging scent of smoke from a "cancer stick". The crowds of people seemed to not really pay as much attention to the group forming around the karaoke stage as they did when the Mordo's challenge. A skimpy, yet slutty, red female bird had made her way up to the stage. Her breasts practically falling out of the top of her top as she wiggled her hips up to the mic. She leaned over the dj's stand and made sure he had a good view of her clevage. She pointed to a song that she wanted to sing from the karaoke request book and winked at the dj. Margaret made her way to the front of the stage and grabbed the mic. As the music started, and the lyrics showed up on the screen infront of her, she wiggled her hips more and opened her beak, not taking her attention off of Mordecai.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am …sexy, naughty, bitchy me!" The crowd slowly faded from the stage front, mainly female watchers while men just stood their tongues hanging out of their mouths as the red bird spun around the mic pole. Her hand slide down her chest between her breasts as she gazed at Mordecai. Roseline glared at her with daggers, her fingers practically digging at the table. "OoooOOoooooo careful now Roseline…someone might think you're jealous….," said the perverted little raccoon. Roseline ignored him and made her way out of the booth to the dj's table. "Sorry little lady, you'll have to wait til Miss Margaret is done singing." Roseline grabbed one of the books and opened it to the "Alanis Morissette" page and found the song she wanted to sing. "Put me down for this…." She slammed the book down on the table infront of the dj's face. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I told you you'll have to wait til the babe is done singing little la-" Roseline leaned over and grabbed the man's shirt nad pulled him up to her beak. "Listen…..i'm not taking any shit from you guys who can't keep your tongues in your mouth over a slutty cardinal…I'm not gonna show you my tits just to get some attention…NOW PUT ME DOWN FOR THIS SONG!" The Dj gulped and nodded. He quickly found the cd for Roseline and marked down the song to put in right when Margaret was done. "WOAH bro! Roseline has more balls than any of us put together!," Muscle Man said as he had seen the whole thing as he brought back a few drinks fro the guys. Mordecai let his eyes flash over to the green bird and gave a soft smile as she gazed back over. He gave her a smile of comfort and she nodded, a little bit of a determined look upon her face but still returned the smile.

Margaret finished by ending the song doing the splits on the stage floor. She got to her feet and posed for a few cell phone pics from guys. "Thank you, oh thank you lovely men soooooo much!" She blew a few kisses and then walked to the stage steps, bumping into Roseline on purpose, while Roseline stuck out her foot. "WTF!?" Margaret fell to the floor below, face first. Her tube top had a rip in the side and her feathers were ruffled. "YOU BITCH!" Roseline snickered and walked to the microphone. All she did was look at the dj and he fumbled to get the song started. "This contest is to chose a song that really shows who we are, about our personality. There's only one song I could really think of and this is it….weather I win or lose, this comes from the heart….."

The crowd grew silent and turned their attention to the stage as the lights turned pink and blue on Roseline. The beat started and caught the attention of some females in the bar. They started to seem a bit more excited than earlier and let their attention draw them back to the crowd. Mordecai had a confused look on his face and so did the rest of the band, almost as if they didn't recognize the song. "This is for you Mordecai….to let you know me a bit more…." The lyrics should up on the screen for Roseline and she started to sing.

_"I hate the world today….you're so good to me I know but I can't change. Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm angel underneath. Innocent and sweet. Yesterday I cried. Must have been releved to see the softer side. I can understand how you'd be so confused, I don't envy you. I'm a little bit of everything ALL ROLLED INTO ONE!" _ A happy expression, yet serious, grew upon her face as she slammed her fist down to her side as she started out the chorus, joining with a few females in the crowd that knew the song and sang it with joy. "_I'm a bitch! I'm a lover I'm a child! I'm a mother! I'm a sinner! I'm a saint! I do not feel ashamed! I'm your hell! I'm your dream! I'm nothin' in between! You know you wouldn't want it any other way!" _ The crowd started clapping along with the beat, swaying to the song and some singing along. Roseline looked over at the guys in the booth, noticing Margaret standing off to the side flipping her off. Mordecai had pushed his glasses up on his forehead, chin resting on his hand watching Roseline with attentive eyes. That smile didn't seem to fade. Muscle Man and High Five were chanting her name as she sang.

_"So take me as I am. This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man. Rest assured when I start to make you nervous, and I'm going to extremes. Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing! I'M A BITCH! I'M A LOVER! I'M A CHILD! I'M A MOTHER! I'M A SINNER! I'M A SAINT! I DO NOT FEEL ASHAMED! I'M YOUR HELL! I'M YOUR DREAM! I'M NOTHING IN BETWEEN YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT IT ANY OTHER WAY!" Just when you think you got me figured out the seasons all ready changing. I think it's cool, you do what you do and don't try to save me! I'm a bitch I'm a lover I'm a child I'm a mother I'm a sinner I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way! I'm a bitch I'm a tease I'm a goddess on my knees. When you're hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover! I've been numbed, I'm revived, cant say I'm not alive! You know, I wouldn't want it any other way_!" The crowd finished off the song with the backround singers on the track singing repeating "Ooohooohooh!" Roseline placed the mic back on the stand and whispered, "thank you…" into the mic. As she let her head fall, feeling like she hadn't done very well, compared to Margaret, she heard clapping and her name being chanted. As she lifted her head up completely, she felt an arm around her waist and pulling her to her side against the owners. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I chose a winner and you're gonna have to deal with it if you like the other bitch…I'm sorry but my winner for the night is Roseline!" She blushed deep red feeling Mordecai place a teasing hand a bit more lower on her hip. "WAIT TO GO ROSIE BABY! THAT A GIRL! WOOOOOOOT!" Roseline smiled happily and held her fist up high in the air, letting out an "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" She saw Margaret scream and stomp off out of the bar, but not before seeing them both exchange the middle finger to one another.


	27. Love Birds

The clock had slowly moved it's hands to positioning at 1am. The group had packed themselves up and headed out to the taxi cabs. "Hey, Roseline?," asked Heather as she walked up behind her. "Yeah girl, what's up?" "Well, "Micheal" and I don't have a place to stay tonight since we're not from….here…" Roseline thought for a moment and looked at Mordecai with a questioning look. The male blue jay rubbed his chin for a moment and looked at Heather and his younger self. He held up a finger with a smile, revealing he had an idea. "Why don't you two come to the hotel with us? Well rent you out a room on the floor we're staying on for the night, band's treat!" Roseline smiled happily at his generous offer. The couple looked at one another and nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan! Thank you!" The strange group of band members all headed back to the hotel in 2 different taxi cabs. On arriving at the main entrance, they all exited the cars and headed to the lobby.

"Who's up for some relaxation in the hot tub and pool, fellas?," Muscle Man let out as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the swimming area. "I'm game!," High Five Ghost said receiving a high five from Muscle Man. "Ye-yah! What bout you "Micheal", come have some fun for a bit?," Mordecai asked his younger self with a friendly smile. "Nah, I think I'm gonna catch some z's early tonight. Heather and I have a long way to go in the morning. Thanks for the offer dude!" Rigby ran past the group and into the swimming area. "Last one in has to buy doughnuts in the morning!" "You're ON bro!" "Hey, Rose, you coming?," Mordecai asked slightly gazing at the green bird an image of what she could possibly look like in a little bikini of some sort. "No thanks, Mordo. I think I'm gonna head upstairs as well and chat with Heather a bit. Ya know, gotta catch up with more than 20 minutes of Q&A time ya know, haha." He smiled and took her hand softly, placing a soft kiss on the top. "A-do my lady, have a splendid evening," he stood up to his full stance and smiled a goofy smile. "Cheer-i-o! Toodles!" Roseline giggled with a small tink of pink coming to her cheeks. "Soooo…..care to come hang out in my room for a bit before heading off to dream land with Mordo?," Roseline offered to Heather. "Sure!" The two female birds walked happily to the elevator and headed up to Roseline's room.

The hawaiin bird placed the key in the lock and opened her door. The two girls headed in and kicked off their shoes. Roseline jumped up onto the bed and sat up by the pillows, allowing Heather to sit on the bed with her. As the two got comfy and Roseline ordered some drinks from roomservice, Roseline looked seriously at Heather. "Ok…I'm not going to sugar-coat this, tell me really HOW the HELL you got here!?" Heather almost fell back at how stern the question was to her from Rose. "Ha-ha, well….take a guess…" Roseline thought for a moment, then her eyes widened. "Don't tell me…you got sucked into the TV too? And fell from the sky?!" ""Haha you got it, let me guess it happened to you too?" Roseline had this excited yet "OMG this is crazy" look on her face as she bounced sightly on the bed. "Yeah! I was about to go to bed, since I have class early in the morning, was watching the episode of Regular Show when they started the Mordecai and the Rigby's and then it started getting weirder, and then I just got sucked into the TV!" Heather giggled at her friend and smiled, "Oh! Well…mine happened a bit different…." She looked down shyly. "What happened on your end?" Roseline leaned back on a pillow against the had board as she waited for her friend to answer. "Well, you know how I live in that abandon apartment?" Roseline thought for a moment and opened her beak, "Yeah, I remember. I helped you get a tv in there awhile back. What about it?" Heather's seemed to situatate herself on the bed as if she were going to tell Roseline of a huge crazy adventure you hear about in comic books. "This man came in and tried to attack me! So I was going for the hidden door behind the TV, but accidently knocked over some soda cans on the wires and BLAM! I was in Regular Show!" Roseline's eyes widened and just started. "Woah! So just like the cartoons, the portal to a different dimension opened up after the wires got covered in soda? ….AWESOME!" The blue jay bounced with a beam of happiness across her face. "I KNOW! So…..are you going to stay? I have no reason to go back, but you have friends and family…" Roseline looked down sadly. She rubbed the back of her head and started talking again. "I…I don't know…I mean…I wish there was a way to go back and forth ya know? Like when you go to to bed back in our time, you could come back here and it would be day time..and I'm almost done with college, so I'd be moving…..my folks want me out of the house soon, and my friends started to become total jerks….." the green bird stopped talking as she realized she was rambling. As she parted her beak to say something she stopped and blushed. "I …have a reason I wanna stay though…." She said sheepishly to her friend. Heather's face smirked up and she leaned to Roseline, "Are there certain feelings for a certain bird?" Roselines cheeks became a deeper red. "Wha!? Pft..n..no! What are you talking about?" She folded her arms and looked down at her feet laying on the bed. "The way you look at him, I saw it Rose. You LIIIIIIKE HIM!" She snorted softly and let her arms fall down to her sides as she leaned her back against the pillow. "So what dude!? Yeah, I like him…just like you like normal mordo…" Heather blushed softly and smiled softly. "How'd ya know?" "Same way ou figured me and Future Mordo out, silly bird! How ya tried to cover up his name with Micheal….Ha-ha! You kicked him lightly to get him to stop being a jerk. I saw that. If he didn't mean something to you, and knowing you, you've would've slapped the crap out of him!"

Heather started to day dream a bit as she looked up at the ceiling with a smile and a blush to her face. "I wanted to, but….I do love him…He's perfect!" Roseline smiled softly. Her feathers started to turn red as she heard the Loe word from her friends lips. "I may not….just…LIKE…Mordecai from the future…" Heather's face instantly snapped out of her day dreaming. "OOOOOH! LOVE BIRDS!" "Shut up girl! Ha-ha! Ok…ok yeah..I love him…..but…" Roseline stopped and looked away from her friend on the bed. "Wait…but what?" "I haven't told him the REAL way I got here…." "Girl, you HAVE TO TELL HIM! I mean, I told present Mordecai and he was like, "Dude that's awesome!" I'm sure Future Mordecai will do the same!" Roseline looked at Heather, with a still slightly worried face. "You thin so? I just don't want him to think I've totally lost it like Margaret and send me to the Looney-bin…" Heather just laughed at her friend and moved to sit next to her against the head board. "Ha-ha, I'm positive he won't, hun. Trust me!" Roseline smiled and sighed happily. "If you say so, I mean, you have a point. He is Mordo 10 years later….maybe it'll all work out!" she got to her knees and had a proud look on her face. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell him how I really got here…and how I feel for him…GAH IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" "You go girl! Woot! So when you going to do it?" Roseline thought for a moment. And pointed to the sky, as if she had an idea. "I'll do it after the concert before heading out for the world wide tour!" "Sounds good!" The two friends sat in Roseline's room for a few more minutes, just talking about random things and how Roseline would break the news to Mordecai.


	28. Youre Feathered Ass is Mine

**I Apologize for this chapter being so short and for not posting much lately. But it's almost done...:( But then i'm going to work on one i really want to work on after this :) I still probably have 4 more chapters with this. hope you enjoy this ...CLIFF HANGER! mwuahahah! Oh and please IM me if you are still out there reading this. Just so i know if i should continue this or not.**

* * *

The two female birds laughed and giggled for a few more minutes until Heather started to yawn. "Well, I think I'm going to grab Mordecai and head to bed. I'll talk to you later girl!" "Good night hun!" The girls hugged one another and Heather left the room. Roseline shut the door and sighed. "Oh man, what a night!" she slumped against the back of the door, letting out a yawn. The green bird got to her feet and started to walk to her bed when she heard someone jiggling the handle to her hotel room door. Her heart started to flutter as she thought it was Mordecai coming in to see her, but it instantly sank when the figure entered. "Hey there, birdy pie…I brought you something…." Roseline's body jumped when she heard Rigby slam her door shut. There was Rigby, holding a pink bag standing there with nothing but a black speedo and an opened robe. Roseline's knees bucked and stomach made her feel sick. "Oh baby, you're going to LOVE this!," the little rodent exclaimed as he pulled out of the bag a tiny plastic hanger with a very slutty tiny French maid/sex slave outfit. "I'm not wearing that…" Roseline snorted. "Uh-uh, sweetheart. You have to do what I say or the guys get to see the new "edited" version of what you and Mordo did the other night…" Roseline fell to her knees, tears dripping down her cheeks. She snatched the outfit from Rigby and got to her feet. She glared at him as she turned to the bathroom to change. "And don't think about trying to call Mordo in here or any of the guys while you're changing….." Roseline headed into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind threw the outfit on the counter and snarled at it. She placed her hands on the counter, hunchd over it, arms shaking. "I can't believe I have to do this…I can't believei I'm GOING to do it…."


	29. Rated R For Rapist

The fabric clinging to her body, her legs feeling cold and naked, along with other certain parts of her body. She looked herself up and down in the mirror and felt sick to her stomach. A tear built up in her eye as she gripped the edge of the sink. "Oh miss dirty birdy? I'm waiting! What's the hold up? It's not like you have much to put on…." Came that evil little voice from beyond her bathroom door. She hissed at the sound, rollig her eyes and wished this was just a bad dream and she would wake up. Roseline gripped the knob and stepped back as she pulled it open. Taking a deep breath, she peered around the corner to see Rigby laying on her bed stretched out with now a whip in his hand. "Oh hell no….." she said mentally. "Come on dirty birdy, I'm ready to play!" She stepped out into the dimly lit room letting Rigby see her in her complete outfit. "Oh yeah, I think I did a pretty good job and made the right choice on getting you the EXTRA small maid outfit. Now come over here so I can get a better look…" Roseline walked over to her bed and clutched her fists at the side of her hips. Rigby stood up, bounced off the bed and made his way beyond the green bird. Circling her, once, twice, three times, he made groaning noises and randomly slapped her ass. On his 4th time around her body, he pushed her onto the bed, her face squished into the blankets. He took this chance to rub her bottom as her tail feathers stuck up and her bottom was almost bare. "Ohhhhhh baby you have NO idea what I'm going to do to you…." Rigby said with a sickening groan. He leaned up to her ear and whispered, "And what you're …gonna do for me…." Roseline gulped and bit her lower lip in anger. "Get your ass up to the headboard and put your arms up." Roseline didn't know what he was thinking of doing or what he had planned. She did as she was told and moved her body up to the head board and arms up against the wood. Rigby pulled out a pair of red fuzzy handcuffs, and crawled up so he was sitting on her chest. His pelvis right in her beak. She growled as Rigby cuffed her hands to the headboard's bars. "There ya go, now you can't get away and it's slightly more kinky, don't you think?" He snickered and scooted down to her pelvis with his. "You sick little…." "Oh I almost forgot!" He grabbed something from the side of the bed from what seemed to be a ball gag. He opened her beak and shoved it in. Roseline's face went pale and she gagged slightly. Rigby tightened the gag around the back of her head and smiled at his handy work. "there we go….perfect…" The little raccoon made his way off the bed and to the side, where he was out of site to Roseline. She tried lifting her head up as much as she could, but unable to see what Rigby was doing. She let her head fall back onto the pillow, awaiting in fear of what Rigby was so eager to get. In a matter of seconds, the lights had gone out and she jumped off the bed as much as her body would allow her. "Oh baby….this is gonna be sooooo much fun…." Came that evil little voice from the darkness. Rigby's little perverted paw had reached up and pulled her tiny black thong down to her ankles. She felt a cold wetness slide along her inner legs and curled her legs up close to her. "Get your legs back here.." he pulled them down and sat on one so it couldn't move. Rigby had grabbed a bottle of lube and was rubbing it along her inner thighs. Her eyes widened the size of saucers as she started the thrash about. She muffled cries under the ball that gagged her, but only to be cut off from a slap on her thigh. Tears built up in her eyes as she cried softly. "You keep your beak shut and enjoy this, I wanna hear moans and groans. You're in for it…." Roseline had her hands into fists in the hand cuffs. "Oh Mordecai….where are you…" Roseline cried as she felt something press against her inner thighs, rubbing softly and then start to pick up pressure and speed. She groaned and gagged on the ball in her mouth. "Oh yeah….that's right baby…you're such a bad girl….You ready? " "What the hell! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? READY? THAT MEANS…OH GOD…" Roseline yelled as much as she could only to have it muffled to a whispering groan of muffles under the gag in her beak. Rigby started to slide two fingers against her lower area. He was about to go even further, when there was a knock at the door. "Rosey? You in there? It's Mordo! I just wanted to say hey and see how you were before heading off to bed. Everything ok in there?" Roseline started to thrash about and yelled and scream underneath the gag in her mouth. Rigby grabbed her beak and clamped it over the gag to keep her quiet. She thrashed more and more until she felt the gag behind her head become loose and she spit it in Rigby's face. Coughing from removal of the gag, she regained her breath and growld before screaming. "MORDECAI! HELP ME! MORDECAI!" "Roseline!? What's going on in there!?" "MORDECAI! IT'S RIGBY! HE.." she felt a slap across her cheek from one side, and then the other. "You shut your filthy little mouth right now!" he muffled to her. A loud thumping could be heard from the outside of her bedroom door. Mordecai had been ramming into it with his shoulder trying to get the lock loose. "Ah shit…." Rigby said as the door creeked open, with Mordecai falling to the ground. "Rose! What's going on! I heard you yell for help and…." As Mordecai got to his feet and flipped the light on, he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. There on the bed was a handcuffed Roseline, in a torn French maid outfit, underwear pulled to her ankles. Her legs covered in a gloss, her face covered in tear, her cheeks red from blushing and from slaps from Rigby. There was Rigby on the side of the bed, hands behind his back trying to hide the tube of lube and his wet hand. Mordecai's shocked expression turned to one Rigby and Roseline will never forget. It looked as if he could kill someone. He eyes turned pink, tears building up as his fists balled into fists. His teeth gritted together as he glared this death glare to Rigby. "You sick, slimey, perverted, son of a bitch! YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD! I'll kill you!" Mordecai dove onto Rigby knocking him flat to the ground on the side or Roseline's bed. A swift blow to Rigby's face, and another, and another to his throat as Mordecai knelt on both sides of his "friends" waist holding him down. "What the hell were you thinking Rigby!? Rapping a girl!? For what purpose!? You piece of crap!" Roseline was wiggling her hands free and finally got out of the cuffs. She grabbed Mordecia's fist before it came down once more on Rigby's face. Mordecai looked up at the girl on the side of the bed. He then looked down at Rigby he coughed up a bit of blood, had a swollen black eye, and whimpered from the beating. The blue jay then looked up at Roseline, and jumped off of Rigby. He pulled her to his chest holding her tightly and comfortingly. "Are you ok….I'm so so…so sorry…..I'm sorry Roseline for this…" Roseline nuzzled her head into his chest and cried hard. She gripped his shirt tightly. "…Th…thank you Mordecai…..thank you for coming when you did….Thank you…." "It's gonna be ok now….he wont EVER get to harm you again….I promise…." Mordo placed soft kisses atop her head as he cradled her close to his body. Roseline slowly calmed down and seemed to pass out in his arms.


	30. Blue Feathered Guardian Angel

"You've gotta tell him the truth girl! Trust me…he'll understand…" Heather's voice rang through Roseline's head as she slept. She heard that voice that made her heart flutter in a humming sort of way. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, to an image of her room but very blurry. As she focused a bit more, she could make out she was in her hotel room, on her bed. The humming could still be heard next to her. She looked up to see Mordecai's head resting on her's. His blue feathered wings drapped around her waist holding her close as the two reclined on her bed's pillows. The humming stopped from Mordecai as he felt her shift and looking up at him. "Roseline…hey….you're awake…" Roseline blushed softly and nodded, with a straight face. The blue jay shifted so that he could look straight at her, but a serious face stayed on his as well. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What am I saying of course he hurt you…..I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, or even come back with you at all….I shouldn't have let Rigby out of my sight…I'm such a dum-…" he was cut off by a familiar pair of lips pressing to his. His feathers ruffled from the sudden gesture but relaxed and returned the soft sweet kiss. Roseline pulled away softly and looked at Mordecai, his hands placed gently on her face stroking carefully the redness from Rigby's slaps. "You really need to stop blaming yourself Mordecai…..it was Rigby…not you….i'm so thankful you came when you did…." He gave her a soft smile, a tear falling down his cheek. "He didn…he didn't…uhm….well..you know…." Roseline thought for a moment what her bluejay friend was trying to say and then it dawned on her. "Oh no no no no! He didn't go that far….." "Thank God….." The two birds looked at one another for awhile, as Roseline shared the story of what Rigby was doing all this for, the video, everything. "I never thought Rigby would go this far…..after as long as I've known him…" Mordecai said as he cradled Roseline close to him on the pillows. Roseline was in her robe, as Mordecai was in his slightly damp swimming trunks. Roseline's phone chimmed at the hour it struck. Mordecia looked over and looked at the time. "12am….we gotta get some sleep…" Mordecai stretched, one arm still under Roseline. "You're….you're not gonna leave me are you….?" Mordecai shot his head in her direction. "Are you kidding? After that whole event? No way….I'm staying here…Not gonna take any chances of Rigby trying to sneak in to hurt you again." "Where is he?" "Knocked out cold with a black eye, bruished arms, and a cut here or two on his face…he's tied up in the room on his bed and he can't get out…you're safe…" Roseline sighed happily. "Do any of the others know?" Mordecai just shook his head. "I think you hit Rigby pretty hard in the head, he probably wont remember any of this…" Mordecai laughed along with Rose. The two birds yawned softly as sleep started to take over. "Got the alarm set, gotta get up and get ready for the concert tomorrow….you just worry bout getting sleep…," said the blue jay as he reached over to turn the light off on the bedside table. After the lights were out and the two were in total darkness, it was silent. Mordecai had shifted to make it so Roseline could rest against him and his chest. His arm was wrapped under her and his other the top of her side. Roseline turned to face him in the dark and cuddled up to him. "Hey Mordecai?..." "*yawn* Hm-hm, what's up?" Roseline bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of what to say. Heather's voice played once again in her head. "I gotta tell you something….I mean…just so much I have to tell you…its hard to word…" Roseline felt him shift against her and pull her closer. The sounds of Mordecai snoring softly made her smile. "It can wait….." she leaned her head up and kissed his lips softly. "…Thank you Mordecai…..for everything…." Her eyes shut softly as the two drifted off into sleep.


	31. Tell Him the Truth Rose

"Dude you look like you got the shit beat out of you! Haha!," Muscle Man's voice could be heard out in the hallway. "Stop TALKING!," exclaimed the evil little raccoon as footsteps could be heard heading the opposite way. Roseline shifted in her bed as the voices woke her from her slumber. Forcing her body to sit up, she reached her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them softly. Once able to see her surroundings, she let out a soft yawn. She replayed the past nights events again in her head as she shook her head trying to forget them. She then realized someone was missing, yet again. "Mordecai?..." she said softly, so the others in the hall wouldn't hear. She looked to her right and left and saw no sign of him. She started to climb out of the bed when her eyes spotted a note on the night stand. Reaching for it and sitting on the edge of the bed she began to read:

_"Dear Roseline,_

_Sorry I couldn't be next to you when you woke up, I had to get up early to finish a few things before we left, also so we didn't slashed with questions of what happened last night. Anyways, I grabbed ya some breakfast from downstairs. It's sitting on the dining table for you. I'll see you on the bus in a few hours!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mordecai_

_P.S._

_Have I ever told you that uhm….uh….you're …REALLY cute when you're sleeping? __**Blush**__"_

Her heart fluttered as she read the letter. Looking over to the other side of the room, she spotted the table and a plate of cut up bananas, a glass of orange juice, and an apple. She got to her feet and headed to eat her breakfast. She held the letter in her hand as she finished up her apple, rereading it over and over just loving the butterflies in her stomach. She tossed the trash away and headed to the bathroom to change into her clothes for the day. Studying herself in the mirror, she saw that the slaps on her cheek were gone, as if they never had existed in the first place. She did realize that the outfit that she had to wear for Rigby was still on under her robe. Mordecai being a gentleman, didn't take it off her, instead covered her up with her robe when she passed out the first time. Growling at the outfit, she ripped it off her body and began to shred it til it was nothing but threads. Tossing it in the trash, she smiled at her reflection. "Maybe now everything will be better…"

"Let's GO everyone! We're gonna be late! We have a lot of crap to do before tonight downtown! LETS MOVE!" yelled the gumball machine at the band members. "M.M and H5 had walked out to the bus ahead of everyone with free stuff from their room shoved in their suitcases. They placed the cases under the bus in the areas to store packages. Skips sat in the drivers seat awaiting to take off as Benson stood in the lobby checking things off of his list, that seemed to never get smaller. Roseline had her last belonging and shoved it in her bag, heading out of the room, she came face to face with a black eyed and bruised Rigby. She put her back to her door and held her breath. Rigby looked at her, as best he could, and growled, but then sighed. Without saying a word to her, he placed his shades on his face and headed to the elevator. She waited until the doors closed before she let out a sigh of relief. She walked ot the elevator and pushed the down button. The lights for the floors lit up as it came back up for her to enter. The doors opened, as just as she was about to enter, "Pardon me ma'am, but could you possibly hold the door for one more?" Roseline smiled and giggled at the back British accent of the blue jay. "Oh no sir, I couldn't possibly, you see I am a woman and have an extreme amount of luggage, I'm afraid there may not be enough room for me the least!" she laughed holding up her little bag of belongings. The two birds laughed at one another and entered the elevator. Roseline waited until the doors shut before she gazed at Mordecai, who was gazing back softly over his sunglasses. "So…uhm…..I feel like I haven't said this enough but uhm…Thank you…." She shyly let out as she ran a hand behind her head sheepishly. Mordecai coughed shyly and smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Hey…what are friends for?" The doors opened, and Roseline let the words sink in. "Friends…." It hurt, she felt that word hit her harder than anything. "Im …just his ….friend?..." she chocked on some tears but remembered mordecai was right there. "Lets go lady birdy! Don't wanna make Benson pop his gumballs." Mordecai headed off with his suitcase into the tour bus. Roseline trudged along behind. "Hey Benson….sorry I'm late…" "You're fine, Roseline. Here's your list for the day." Roseline took the list and studied it over. "Thanks Benson…" The two entered the bus and took their seats.

The ride was short and quick as the tour bus pulled into a large football stadium sized parking lot. "Holy Balls! Look at the size of this place!," let out Muscle Man and High fives. The band members started to exit the bus and head out to unload equipment. "Roseline, you need to make sure each of the members practice their parts of the songs accordingly and have everything they need for tonight's show by 7pm. Guys, keep your shit together and be ready by 6:45pm to have a meeting before you go on." Benson headed off to the stage area and talked with a guy who was helping put up some lights. "Rigby, come on, we gotta practice our solo's as much as possible…"mordecai exclaimed as he set up his amp and guitar a few feet away from the tour bus. The little raccoon kept his distance from Mordecai as he set up his instrument as well. The two began to play chords on their guitars back and forth to one another. Roseline looked out the window of the tour bus and saw the 4 members practicing out on different sides of the parking lot. "Something troubling you, Miss Roseline?" Roseline's head jerked to the direction of the voice. Skips had turned his attention to her in the review mirror. "Oh…skips…it's nothing…" "Now don't lie to me, Miss Roseline. You know, if you like someone as much as you like Mordecai, you need to tell him. You also need to tell him the truth of what you're holding back from telling him…" "How…how did you know this?" "I know EVERYTHING….." Roseline's eyes widened and head turned sideways. "haha, no I'm just kidding. I was doing night lights out checks the other night and over heard you talking to Miss Heather…" Roseline's eyebrows angled down in anger slightly. "You ease dropped Skips? That's pretty rude…" "Well aen't you happy you can atleast talk to someone about this that's a male?" Roseline was about to say something but then shut her beak. "Good point…." "You need to tell Mordecai the truth on how you got here….I can't promise you on how he will respond to it but it's better than lying and carrying it on. Also, sharing your true feelings with him about how you feel towards him will help you out in the long run…." Roseline smiled and stood to her feet. Feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, she leaned up to skips and placed a kisso n his cheek. "Thank you Skips, thank you very much!" She skipped out of the bus and grabbed her stuff. "I'm gonna do it…I'm gonna tell him…."


	32. You Are Dismissed

The evening continued to go on and on, with nothing but loud drumming, guitar strumming battles, and random drinking and eating. The clock on Roseline's cellphone buzzed 6:45pm. The once empty parking lot was now filled to the brim with cars of adoring fans. The group had moved to the back of the stage set up on the field. "Alright everyone, this is our last concert here before we head out once again. We need to give this town a huge one of a kind kick ass send off from Mordecai and the Rigby's. I want you all to focus and do what you know is scheduled. No screw ups or goofying off or you're FIRED!" Roseline looked over her notes, slightly glancing over at Mordecai who had his usual Mordecai red jacket, yellow padded shoulders, his leather pants and boots, shades, and an M necklace on his neck. He stroked his goatee a few as listened to Benson. Rigby had made sure his glasses were on snug on his face so nobody saw his black eyes. He studied his tail as random patches of hair were in a pattern to shaved parts of his tail. "WOOO! Lets do this! YEYAH!" Muscle Man and High Fives ran to behind the curtain to take their spot for when the curtain went up. Rigby did the same and had his guitar in hand ready to start the show. "Well, wish us luck!" Roseline smiled at Mordecai as she remembered, "Oh Mordecai!" "Hey Roseline, I just remembered something." Roseline saw that Mordecai didn't hear her as her attention was turned to Benson. He was holding up his clipboard that had numbers and math problems wrote EVERYWHERE. "This is the page I've been keeping track of money you're making to pay back the band for the hole in the ceiling. According to this you paid it off at the last concert. You're free to go! Thank you for your help!" Roseline's heart sank yet again. "You…you mean I have to leave now?" "Yup, you're free to go. Don't need you to stay for this concert to work for it. Thanks for being such a good secretary. Oh here…" he handed her a cd and a tshirt of Mordecai and the Rigby's. Her body shook with sadness, about to cry. He patted her back as he walked out on the stage to introduce the band.

Roseline looked over her shoulder at Mordecai, who had a smile on his face but noticed she was about to cry. Not able to run to her side, he asked Benson what was up. "Oh…she paid off her damage to the dressing room so I dismissed her. She was a good hand, but we don't have time for this now get in possion!" Benson headed out from behind the curtain and grabbed a microphone. You could hear Benson on the speakers introducing the band and getting the crowd wound up.

Mordecai gulped hard, fighting back tears from behind his sunglasses. "Think Mordecai….think…." he said to himself, as he held up a finger as his brain hatched an idea. Roseline was grabbing her stuff from the bus, tears rolling down her cheeks. "So did you tell him?" Roseling cried hard on her knees when she heard Skips ask. "It doesn't…matter…Benson says I'm dismissed…I don't have to work for the band anymore….I wont ever see you guys again unless on TV…..it's best he never knows now…." GIVE IT UP FOR MORDECAI AND THE RIGBYS!" Benson's voice could be heard heading off stage as the curtain rose. The crowd cheered and clapped. Mordecai grabbed the microphone and walked to the middle of the stage. He looked over to where the tour bus was parked, seeing Roseline grabbing her last few things almost ready to leave. "Better do it now Mordecai…..," he said to himself as he waited for the crowd to silence.


	33. This Ones for You Rosey

The crowded area around the stage had silenced, the lights turned down onto the stage of the band members. A random hoot and yell could be heard now instead of the thousands of screaming fans. "HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU"RE READY TO ROCK! ARE YOU?" The crowd cheered, but stopped as soon as Mordecai said, "Me too, but not just yet!" "What is he doing!?," Benson exclaimed as he glared over to Mordecai on stage. "Dude what are you doin?" Muscle Man said from the drums. "Just….trust me…I have to do this…" He turned his attention back to the questioning crowd. Clearing his throat, he opened his beak to speak, hoping up on a stool that was by the middle of the stage. "I"ve had a very interesting week, and not just with the fans, and the gigs. Something strange happened to me out of the ordinary. You see, I never told anyone this except one person, but…I've been feeling like something has been missing from my life….sure I have the fame, the money, the gigs, the awesome fans, the awesome friends, everything is amazing, but I just…didn't feel complete. Shoot, I even turned down going out and drinking with Rigby the night of our last concert before our world wide tour. That night, I had decided to turn in early, ya know take a shower, watch a bit of TV, and then head off to bed. As I finished my shower that night, I heard a large crash come from the main room of my dressing room. Coming out from the bathroom, I saw that there was a girl in my room. An angel had fallen into my dressing room that night….yes I said an angel….I've spent the past week with this amazing woman and have come to know her, be friends with her, hold her hand, hug her, comfort her, laugh with her,…." He paused and let out a deep breath, slightly day dreaming, "yes I have kissed her and I'm not ashamed of it either…because…..," Mordecai started to strum on his guitar softly as he pushed his glasses up on his forehead to let everyone see his eyes on the big screens as camera's zoomed in. His eyes were tinted pink from tears dwelling in them. "I love Roseline…I'm dead serious when I say it, I love Roseline. A crazy, funny, adorable, sweet, caring, kick-ass, …beautiful….amazing….woman…..," he gulped down tears as he looked out at a camera. "I'm telling you all this now because it's the truth, and because….Benson has dismissed her moments ago from our band because her assitance was no longer needed. " The crowd had gasped and talked amongst themselves in a whisper. The other three members had looked at their lead singer/guitarist and were in shock, but slight awe. A camera had moved over to spotting Benson on the side of the curtain, his face now showing up on one of the giant screens. The expression upon the face of the gumball machine was priceless. The crowd started to boo at Benson and throw random empty cups in his direction. "Stop! Don't be mad at Benson…..he did what we all agreed to at the beginning when Roseline came into the picture…..he's just being the boss man that he needs to be…..nobody could predict that this would happen…" Mordecai had waved the fans down from showing anger at Benson. "Rosey…I hope you are still listening…and know that this is all true…." The blue jay was strumming on his guitar, and threw his glasses off his face to the side of the stage. Clearing his throat, he looked out at the crowd in the direction he last saw Roseline. A camera had followed his view and found Roseline, in the crowd of fans. "Roseline…I love you…..you have filled that hole in my life….I feel so complete now….this one's for you babe….." The lights fell onto Mordecai as he sat on the stool in the front middle of the stage. Muscle Man started to tap softly on his drums to the beat, High Fives started to play softly on the keyboard. Even stubborn perverted little raccoon started to play softly in the background. Mordecai leaned to the mic a bit and opened his beak. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing….watch you smile while you are sleeping…while you're far away and dreaming…I could spend my life in this sweeeeeeet surrender…I could stay lost in this moment forever….Where everyemonet spent with you is a moment I treasure….." the crowd had pulled out lighters and started to sway. Muscle Man started to drum more along with the song, slamming down on a symbol, and Rigby slammed a few soft notes on his guitar, a soft smile had come across his face. Mordecai stood from the stool pushing it aside and leaned into the microphone more, looking out at the crowd, seeing Roseline. She stood there with fans backed away from her slightly so that he could see her completely. "Don't want to close my eyes…I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe…and I don't want to miss a thing! Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will NEVER do… I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…" Mordecai looked up and saw that Roseline was now on the side of the stage. He smiled and started to walk to her, cameras following, "Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating…wondering what it is youre dreaming… wodering if it's me your seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're TOGETHER…..I just wanna stay with you…in this moment forever….FOREVER AND EVER!" The blue jay had continued to sing to the green bird, the camera showing him facing Roseline who's eyes were red from tears, but a smile was on her beak. "I don't wanna close my eyes! I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cuz even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do I'd stil miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing…" the band had continued to play and singing in the background. Mordecai put his guitar down and grabbed a headset mic from Benson. Taking Roseline's hand, he led her to the middle of the stage and never let his eyes leave her's. "I don't wanna miss one smile! I don't wanna miss one kiss…..I just wanna be with you right here with you..just like this….." the two now standing where the stool was, Mordecai pulled Roseline close to him, beaks so close to touching. "I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine! And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of TIME!" "Yeah!" "YEAH!" "YEAH!" The other three band members exclaimed as they slammed on their instruments. "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing! Cuz even when I dream of you…the sweetest dreams will never do cuz I'd still miss you baby….and I don't wanna miss a thing…" Mordecai tilted Roseline's head up to look up at him more, bringing his beak to almost touch her's, "I love you Roseline….." he said, his voice spreading through hthe speakers. Roseline smiled and opened her beak. "I love you too Mordecai…." With that, Mordecai pulled her completely close and placed a loving kiss upon her lips. The band had let the music fade out, the crowd was cheering more than ever. The two love birds could be seen on the big screen sharing a loving kiss for the whole world to see.


	34. The Truth Comes Out

The parking lot for the concert was finally clearing out. Random solo cups were crunched on the grass along with food wrappers and cigerette buds. As the last few groupies made their way out of the exit gate, the lot was silent. Well, almost silent. Behind the stage curtain, a rumble of arguing males could be heard.

"Quit?! You can't quit, bro! That's like…SUICIDE!,' exclaimed a very upset Muscle Man as he slammed his drum sticks down on the ground. "Yeah! If you leave, then….we can't be Mordecai and the Rigby's anymore! It'll just be…the Rigby's!." let out High Fives as he floated next to Muscle Man. "Hm-hm…I've made up my mind, guys…." Mordecai said as he was packing up his guitar and other belongings from the tour bus. "You're really gonna quit the band because of some girl, Mordo?" Rigby let out folding his arms giving his best friend a stern glare from atop his sunglasses. That comment seemed to strike a cord with Mordecai as he turned to face the other members of the band and glare at them. He took his shades from his beak and shoved them in his pocket. "Some girl?! Really Rigby? Some girl? You know what Rigby? You don't care about anyone but yourself! You're such a selfish little jerk that all you care about is being on top, being #1, nobody else is in your world but you. Living a life like that is gonna be lonely for you when you're an old fart and have nobody. That SOME GIRL that you are talking about happens to have been a bigger help than anyone, she showed me I was just acting like someone that wasn't me at all. To live the dream, but being someone else and not myself wasn't cool. That's over now, I'm leaving the band to be with a woman that showed me to be true to myself and live every day one day at a time. "

The other males were stunned. Their mouths agape as they stared at Mordecai. Rigby hung his head and everyone heard the sound they thought they wouldn't ever hear, he sniffled. "dude, are you crying?," Muscle Man let out. "No….*sniff* I'm not…*sniff* crying….I'm just…*sniffles* sweating through my eyes." "Hm-hm…you're still the worst liar, Rigby….." Mordecai scoffed out. "STOP TALKING!" Mordecai sighed and picked up his bag and guitar case. He walked over to Roseline's side who was standing by the stage stairs ready to leave. "Come on, Rosey…we'll get a taxi…" "Mordecai! WAIT!" the group exclaimed running after him. Rigby lept out and grabbed the blue jays right foot. "Please don't go, man! You're my best bud! We've been through everything together! Who's gonna play video games with me? Who's gonna beat my ass in punchies? Who's gonna be there to show that I'm always wrong about so many things? I know I screwed up in the past and I know I screwed up big time the other night. I should be in jail for the shit I've done…..I'm sorry Mordecai…please…please don't go….I'm sorry…." Rigby cried at the feet of Mordecai, gripping at his ankles tight for him not to leave. "Bro…it just wouldn't be the same without you, " Muscle Man said sadly as High 5 sniffled. "I'm sorry guys, I'm not going to stay if I can't have Roseline with me at all times…." With that Mordecai turned to walk down the stairs with his arm drapped over Roseline's shoulder.

"Well then, I guess there's no other way…..unless…." came the voice of Benson as he stood leaning against the tour bus, shades on his face and clip board in hand. "Unless what?!" exclaimed Rigby, Muscle Man, and High 5. The gumball machine walked towards the set of birds. "Unless…..Roseline would be up for having a full time job as our secretary…." The group gasped and let their attention go to Roseline. "You….you mean it Benson?" Mordecai exclaimed as he looked at the gumball machine. "So Rose, what do you say? Are you in or out?" Roseline's eyes widened and a smile formed upon her beak. She jumped at Benson and hugged him tight. "I'll do it! Thank you Benson …thank you…" Benson patted her back happily and smiled. "Thanks Benson….." Mordecai said happily and shook Benson's hand. "Now go off and do whatever all of you, I want you all up by 8am ready to hit the road again! Roseline I'll give you a knew folder and list of things to do tomorrow morning. Everyone get a good night sleep as well, anyone that's late is FIRED!"

The group started to split up for the night. Benson and Skips headed back to the hotel in the tour bus. Two cabs pulled up after a certain raccoon flagged them down. Muscle Man, High 5, and Rigby started to pile into one. " You guys go on and have a good night, I think I'm gonna talk and spend some time with Roseline…." Mordecai leaned in the door to tell the fellow band members. "OoOOOooOooOOOoOOoOH! Rosey and Mordo sittin in a tree! K-I-S-…OUCH!" was all Rigby could get out before Mordo punched him hard in the arm, but smiled. "Have a good night guys, see ya in the A.M." He shut the door and patted the trunk of the cab sending the boys off for a night of drinking and strip clubs.

Roseline stood on the curb by the second taxi cab and looked over to Mordecai. He walked to her with a smile on her face and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So…I say you and I go grab something to eat and drink, and head back to the hotel and talk, You know…enjoy one another's company…." Roseline smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Mordecai's right arm. "I like that plan, Mordecai…" He leaned over and kissed her forehead before opening the door of the cab for her to hop in. Once both loaded in, they headed off to a drive thru and grabbed a few bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade from a little liquir store from across the street. Food and drinks in hand, the two headed back to the hotel and up to Roseline's room.

"Alright, junior bacon cheeseburger for me with a small fry, and a large double baconator for you with a medium fry," Roseline said as she sat on her bed with Mordecai handing out their food from Wendy's. Using the bags the food came in as plates, folded flat so the food would stay on them and not get crums on the bed. "I've never met a girl that can eat as much as me, and yet still look that gorgeous." Roseline giggled, "Well then I'm glad I'm not a fatty-mic-fat-fat! Haha!" Mordecai gulped down a huge bite of his burger and just shook his head. "you're not even close to being over weight, or husky, or anything. " Roseline just laughed and threw a fry at him. "Gee….thanks hahah!" Mordecai smiled and threw a fry at her. "Hey!" Roseline shoved her carton of fries at Mordecai and he shoved them back, both laughing and then tackled one another to the floor. Roseline had managed to pin Mordecai under her and straddled his hips. "Oooooooooh! That's right! I win!" the green bird exclaimed in a victory cheer atop the blue jay. Mordecai snickered and pulled her down by the hem of her shirt. "Oh!" Roseline, shocked, fell to meet lips with Mordecai's and fell into him, kissing him deeply. The two rolled to the side and broke the kiss, breathing softly and smiling at one another. A big goober smile on Mordecai's face as he looked the woman up and down infront of him. Roseline blushed feeling his eyes on her. Her expression soon changed when she remembered what she had to tell Mordecai.

"Hey….I need to tell you something….." "Well go ahead and tell me, hun. Not like we have anywhere to be or go." Roseline sighed and sat up, leaning her head against the foot of the bed. Mordecai followed suit and kept his attention on her. Letting out a deep sigh, Roseline looked down at her feet and opened her beak. "I was going to tell you earlier before the concert…..but…" "tell me what?" Mordecai's expression changed more to a scared look. "I….I'm not from Hawaii…I'm not even a real bird….." "You're confusing me big time dude….come on…seriously…what's up?" Roseline turned to face Mordecai, taking his hands in hers and took a deep breath. "Mordecai….I'm not ….from here….I'm from….another…oh what's the word?…..dimension. I was watching T.V. and where I'm from, you're on a cartoon tv show, you and Rigby have a show called "Regular Show". I was watching the episode of when you met your past self to teach them to lip sync. As I was watching it…..the tv started acting strange and I was pulled into it. The next thing I know I fall out of the sky in your world and I'm, a green female bird character…." Roseline looked down and then back up at Mordecai, seeing his shocked expression, still slightly confused. "I'm not an alien….and I'm sorry I lied….and kept it from you…I just didn't want you to hate me…or send me to the looney hospital…." Mordecai stared at her for a few seconds and then opened his beak. "That's…..SOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!" Roseline's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief of what he just said. "I'm serious! It's sooooooo cool! You're different! You're from another world! I've told you I like different, not normal people that have to follow a crowd. How much more different can you be than being from an entirerly different world!?" Roseline just giggled and blushed softly. Mordecai wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his side. "OOOOOH I've got a girl friend from a different dimension! Hm, she fell from the sky and we had an instant connection! OOOOOOH she may act strange, but she's pretty hot! But I love this girl and that's a lot!" Roseline blushed deeper red and looked up at Mordecai. "You're such a weirdo….." "But I'm you're weirdo….and you LOOOOOOOOOVE it…" he snickered and kissed her neck softly. "Oh…Mordecai…" Roseline sighed happily.


End file.
